Ask The Cast: Resident Evil
by HunterGirl97
Summary: I got the time to do this. Insomnia and boredom create stuff like this. Anyways, please review and start asking questions so I can continue! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Ask The Cast: Resident Evil!

Made out of pure insomniac boredom! Don't be afraid to ask questions!

SR: Hey people i'm SuicidalRomantic, and i'll be doing a little thing called 'Ask The Cast: Resident Evil!' Here, you can ask _any_ character from Resident Evil _anything_. So, don't be afraid to review and ask a question! They'll answer _anything_

Wesker: Why is i'm here? A waste of my precious time...

SR: What are you missing Wesker that is so precious? Blowing people up with missiles?

Wesker: ...No.

SR: Whatever Wesker.

Steve: Claire I love- *Gets thrown over the couch by Tyrant* Damnit!

Claire: Why do I have to be here?

Leon: I agree.

Ada: Agree with what?

Leon: ...I have no clue.

SR: *Facepalms*

Nemesis: STARS..

Jill: I have a headache now..

*Silence*

Nemesis: STARS..

Chris: Damnit would you shut up!

Nemesis: STARS...

Chris: I give up. **Rage Quit!**

Rebecca: *Is messing with some spray cans* Hmm..

SR: Hey Rebecca, can I-

Rebecca: *Accidentally sprays SR in the eyes* OH HOLY MOTHER OF FUDGE THAT BURNS! *Covers her eyes and walks around, tripping over the couch and landing on Steve*

Steve: Damnit!

Rebecca: Sorry about that SR!

SR: No problem! Im just experiencing internal bleeding of the eyeball, but don't worry about me! I'll be fine! Just live the rest of my life blind...

Rebecca: Wow, thanks for making me feel bad.. *Sniffles*

Leon: That was cold, SR.

SR: Leon, I don't wanna hear it! Do I need to remind you of that summer at the camp you went to in 7th grade...? *Smirks*

Leon: *Goes Pale* Oh...hehe...no, no. Not necesarry.

SR: Thought so. *Whispers* Pansy.

Leon: What was that?

SR: Nothing, nothing! Okay everyone, time to leave your questions! You can ask _any_ of the characters _anything_. Review

and leave your questions! And Remember, Google is your friend! Okay everyone, goodnight, and don't get eaten by zombies!

_Will update in 1-2 days! _So, Start reviewing!


	2. Spongebob, Steroids, and Klondike Bars

Yet another Ask The Cast: Resident Evil! Thanks to Claire Redfield 86, and CeavaRose for asking quetions! Keep 'em coming guys!

SR: Hey Guys, SuicidalRomantic here! And welcome to another addition to Ask The Cast: Resident Evil! Now, we got our first Reviews!

Leon: Hm, interesting. What are the questions?

Carlos: *Uses some minty breath spray* They're probably for me!

SR: *Looks through the reviews* Nope, none for you.

Carlos: *Sighs*

Claire: Can we start the questions? I have a date.

SR: ... *Falls over laughing* Bahahahaaa

Claire: I'm ser-

SR: Hahahaha! *Rolls around laughing*

Claire: I'm not jo-

SR: *Is still laughing her arse off* Hahahahaa!

Claire: *Sighs and mumbles* At least I can get a man..

SR: *Stops and stares at Claire* What was that?

Claire: Nothing, nothing. Can you hurry up with the questions?

SR: Well alright then! The first one is from CeavaRose. Ceava says:

_Greetings for everyone.._

_Stick to the question.._

_Do you have a wife, Wesker?_

_That's it.._

Chris: You're married, Wesker?

Wesker: No, I never was married. I don't plan to any time soon either.

SR: Why not? It never hurts to have someone special, standing by your side day in and day out.

Wesker: I answered the question, can you hurry with the others? I have plans..

SR: What are those plans? Going on a date with Claire? Hmm?

Wesker: ...

*Silence*

Steve: Hands off my girl!

Claire: Ditch Please!

Everyone: ...

Nemesis: STARS..

Chris: What the hell? Why is that thing even here!

SR: Stop being mean to poor Nemesis, Chris!

Chris: What the-? I give up. Finish with the questions already..

SR: Next questions are from Rasha The Dark Uchiha. Rasha says:

_Greetings, My name Is Rasha The Dark Uchiha and I have questions for three of you the rest I care nothing for._

_Wesker:Why are you so alluring to fan girls who like bad guys?_

_Chris:What did you do to piss Sex god off.(Wesker)_

_Leon:Why did you not shoot Ashley for being so annoying?_

_Thank you for waisting my presious time with my father Madara, maybe Albert Wesker can help us. *Evil Laugh*_

You first Wesker.

Wesker: Well, it seems the fan girls always seem instantly attracted by the idea of a "Bad Boy". I am the most popular, purely because I am the best at playing the role of a bad guy.

SR: Yeah, suure you are.. Okay then, Chris? Your turn.

Chris: Okay, well a while back...I...

SR: Yesss...?

Chris: I stole his Klondike bar.

SR: *Facepalm* Never take a man's Klondike bar! That's a death wish right there! ..What flavor was it?

Chris: ...Peanut Butter.

SR: You-! Oh my gosh, i'd have killed you by now if you stole my Peanut Butter Klondike bar!

Chris: *Sighs*

SR: Okay, Leon, your turn.

Leon: Well, I must start by saying that I absolutely would have shot Ashley. She's an annoying Ditch! The first time I heard her talk, I wanted to beat myself with a crobar. But she's the president's daughter, so I couldn't do it.

SR: *Thinks, Ashley's an annoying Ditch..*

Ashley: You're mean Leon! *Super peppy and annoying voice*

SR: Okay then... The last questions are from Claire Redfield 86! She said:

_Question for Wesker - Why do you always wearing black clothes, do you ever get tired._

_Question for Chris- Is it true that you took steroids to get like that._

Wesker, you answer first!.

Wesker: To answer your first question, I wear black because I look sexy in it.

SR: ... Bahahahahahahaha! *Falls over and lands on Steve*

Steve: Damnit!

Wesker: *Sighs* To answer your second question, No, I do not get tired.

Leon: Never?

Wesker: Never.

*Awkward Silence*

SR: Woo! Yeah! Shake that bubble butt!

Everyone: ...

SR: Hehe, sorry...Sponge Bob. Anywhore, time for Chris to answer his question: Do you use steriods?

Chris: Ehehe...Well, that's a funny story..

SR: I don't want stories, I want the truth maggot! *Shines a spotlight in his face* Now answer me!

Chris: Okay okay fine! I did steroids to get this hot body!

SR: ... *Dies of laughter*

Leon: Uhmm...I guess that's it for Ask The Cast: Resident Evil. Check back tomorrow for new questions, randomness, and Spongbob.

Jill: And remember kids, Crack is wack!

...

Yeah see you guys later.

Okays, hope you enjoyed this segment! Review this story and ask a few questions! Remember, they answer _**Anything.**__ Thanks for stopping by!_

_Will review in 1-2 days so hurry and get those questions in! Have a nice night/day, guys! ^^_


	3. Oh randomness

4 Reviews already? Man, the reviews are flying in! Thanks to all who asked questions, I hope to recieve more questions from you soon~

SR: Welcome back everybody for another Ask The Cast: Resident Evil! I love you guys for asking questions! Especially embarassing ones, they're the funnies! Okay, so i'm just gonna get to the questions!

Steve: Finally..

SR: Shut it, Burnside! You have questions this time, so I don't wanna hear you complain.

Carlos: I bet I have more than everyone. *Smirks*

SR: *Looks through the reviews* Nope, not one!

Carlos: *Bangs his head on the wall* Damnit!

Steve: That's my line!

SR: *Sighs* Okay, lets just start. The first ones are from Claire Redfield 86 again, and she says:

_Question for Sheva- On re5 why didn't you help me fight Wesker, you just run off?_

_Question for Leon- Who's better looking Steve or Billy?_

Sheva: Well, incase you haven't noticed, Wesker is...

Wesker: A god?

Sheva: No, creepy. I mean, all those tentacles and stuff, wiggling around and-

SR: Okay Sheva, creeping me out here. Leon, you're turn.

Leon: Must I choose?

SR: Yes, yes you must.

Leon: Well, if I have no choice... Sorry Steve, but Billy beats you in the looks department.

Steve: How is he hotter than me?

SR: Steve, dye your hair black and maybe we'll decide again. Just face it, Billy's sexy and we know it.

Steve: But he's not- *Gets thrown out a window by Tyrant* Damnit!

SR: Tyrant hates him. Okay, next questions are from Chairmodeactivated09. He/she says:

_Hello! I'd like to ask questions!_

_Chris, if you are forced to watch something between My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Dora the Explorer, what would you watch?_

_Leon, Can you hug Ashley? :3_

_Barry, what would you eat if sandwiches doesn't exist?_

_Irving, are you a bussiness man with standards? O_O_

_Jill, why did your hair became blonde?_

_That's all!_

Chris: Those shows... *Shudders* That's cruel! If I had to... Dora.

Leon: ...I guess hugging her wouldn't hurt. *Goes to hug Ashley*

Ashley: *Bites Leon's hand*

Leon: *Jumps back* Damnit you little bi-

SR: Watch the language Leon! Kids could be reading!

Leon: ...Ditch. Happy?

SR: Haha, okays then. Barry?

Barry: W-well...If sandwiches didn't exist... I'd die of starvation. I love sandwiches! *Sobs*

SR: Calm down Barry. *Hands him a plate of sandwiches* Here!

Barry: *takes the sandwiches and stuffs them in his mouth almost all at once*

Rebecca: *Gulp* B-Barry...That's kinda gross.

SR: Uhm...Before I puke, let's continue the questions..

Irving: You could say i'm a business man with "Standards" *Creepy smile*

SR: ...Meep.

Jill: I don't remember why I became a blonde.. Never really noticed it much..

Wesker: Hm...

SR: Okay, time for the next questions! Next round is from Shiro-Shinigami. He/She says:

Hello my favorite Resident evil characters, I have questions that all of you(the ones I asked) Are going to be disturbed by :)

Chris and Wesker: What is your opinion of the fangirls love for you two in a pairing with each other

Leon: How about you go and kiss any random person from here, spin the bottle and you get a cookie, use a word chooser with their names and you get a fangirl shield

Steve, how does it feel to be a ginger?

Chris: That pairing is sick, and twisted, and...and...Wesker, why are you staring at me...?

Wesker: *Coughs* Oh, n-no reason. I too hate that pairing. I could never see myself with Chris, and I am not a homosexual(No offense to anyone who is).

Leon: ...I'd kiss Ada out of everyone here, I don't like cookies, so i'll pass on spinning the bottle. ...and Fangirl sheilds don't work...Trust me. *Shudders*

Steve: Being a Ginger is pretty good. I don't have a problem with it.

SR: *Is singing along to the SpongeBob theme song quietly*

Claire: Uhm...SR?

SR: Huh? Oh yeah, we're doing questions. Sorry. Okay, the last set is from Rasta The Dark Uchiha again, and Rasta says:

_Greetings again, It is I Rasha The Dark Uchiha._

_Thank You for awnsering. I have some requests _

_Wesker:Will you do me the honor to punch Chris in the mouth._

_Chris: Have you ever thought that Wesker could have friends waiting to take you out (If he had any Sorry sex god.)_

_Leon:Chose between Ada and Claire._

_Now if you excuse me I must make plans to Kiddnapp Wesker*Evil Laughs*_

Wesker: Gladly. *Punches Chris as hard as he can in the mouth*

Chris: Oh holy-

SR: Peanut Butter. Keep it censored.

Chris: Holy fudging peanut butter!

SR: That's better.

Chris: Uhm...Well I never really thought about Wesker having friends after me..

Leon: I'd choose Ada.

SR: Well you look up her skirt every chance you get, so I kinda figured.

Leon: ..I do not.

SR: Do too!

Leon: Do not!

SR: Okay fine, whatever floats your boat. Okay, we have more questions from Chairmodeactivated09. He says:

_Hello! I am not the real owner for this account. I just snuck in to my sister's account because she's busy complaining that why would Chris use steroids to gain the muscles and she's getting paranoid. She's one of Chris' fangirls so anyway, I have questions._

_Ada, are you Asian?_

_Claire, who do you like? Leon or Steve?_

_Ashley, can you use a gun?_

_Leon,if Ashley isn't that annoying, would you date her? :3_

_Chris, WHY DIDN'T YOU WORK OUT JUST TO GAIN THE MUSCLES? Now I need my sister to calm down!_

_Need to stop here or else I will get caught by my sister. Bye!_

Ada: Yes, I am part Asian.

SR: Never knew that.

Claire: Um...well, I have to pick Steve.

Steve: Score! *Is punched in the face by Chris* Damnit!

Ashley: No, I was never taught.

SR: Damn, you wouldn't have made it in Resident Evil 4 if Leon hadn't found you.

Leon: Well, if she wasn't annoying, it could be possible..

Ashley: Uhm, I don't think so! You're old!

SR: He may be older than you, but he's cute. ...I said nothing.

Chris: Do you know how much effort that takes? Geez..

Claire: Lazy...

Chris: I'm not lazy!

Claire: ...whatever.

SR: Okay, last question is from shaggysoawesome. He says:

_Ok, this ones for Nemesis: if you're looking for STARS, why not go STAR gazing..._

Nemesis: ...STARS...

SR: Well that was an effective answer..

Nemesis: STARS...

Chris: Damnit, really?

SR: Yes Chris, really. Okays, well time for me to get going! I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter of Ask the Cast: Resident Evil! Go ahead and start reviewing, and we will see you in one or two days! Remember: Clowns like Bottles! (Haha, sorry, listening to Spin the Bottle by Insane Clown Posse. Addicting song ^^' ).

Will review in 1-2 days. Remember, the characters will answer _**Anything**_. Bye everyone, thanks for reading! ^^'


	4. Ginger, Creep, and ShrimpDick

Wow, not many reviews this time around. But it's okay, last chapter wasn't exactly that funny. But ima try to do better! Oh, and so you guys know, I will be starting a Naruto fanfiction soon. So, if you are a proud Naru-tard, check it out when I get it up!

SR: Hey guys, Welcome to another Segment! Now, I know I didn't do my best on the last one, and I apologize. But-

Steve: ZzZzZzZz... *Snoring Loudly*

SR: Damnit Ginger, wake up! We're starting with the questions!

Steve: *Wakes up* Did you just call me Ginger?

SR: Problem?

SR: Well, yeah I have a pr-

Claire: Guys, can we just start the questions. I have plans again tonight.

SR: Another date?

Wesker: No!

SR: ...How would you know Wesker?

Wesker: Well, erm...I can read her mind.

SR: *Facepalm* Okay, the first questions are from CeavaRose again, Ceava says:

_Hi.. Me again.._

_So, Wesker.. Jake is your son, and I wonder who's her mother.. Can you do me a favor? Please express your feeling to Claire and punch Chris directly on his face.._

_And Claire, express your feeling to Wesker.._

_I'll be happy seeing Chris being punched -evil smug-_

_Thank you_

Wesker: Well, I don't want to blow Claire up with a missile..That counts for something, right?

SR: Oh yeah, big time.

Steve: Back off my man!

Everyone: *Stares*

SR: M-man...? *Bursts out laughing* Bahahahaha!

Claire: I'm a woman, thank you!

Steve: Claire, I didn't mean to-

Claire: Shut it Ginger!

Steve: Damnit!

Claire: Okay, well...I guess Wesker's not a total creep...

Wesker: Thank you.

Claire: Don't mention it.

Leon: ...Are you guys high?

SR: ..Mayyybee... Nah just kidding.

Wesker: Ah, almost forgot.. *Punches Chris in the face*

Chris: FFFFFFFF-

SR: Use the safe word, Christopher.

Chris: Peanut butter!

SR: Very good! Now, next questions are from Everything-I-Love. He/She says:

_Hello Everyone! I am Brazilian, so if I write something wrong, sorry._

_Wesker, I have a question for you. Why did you have a picture of Rebecca in RE2? According to DeviantArt it was there, at your desk, I don't know where, I just saw._

_And, Chris, why you gotta be so annoying?_

_Ok, i think that's it, goodbye everyone_

Rebecca: Where in the hell did he get my picture?

Billy: Creepyyy...

SR: Yeah. Pretty damn creepy.

Wesker: ...No comment.

SR: Again, creepy.

Wesker: ...

Nemesis: STARS...

Chris: Son of a pancake!

SR: Quiet Mr. Steroids!

Chris: One time! .Time.

Jill: Well, maybe he stopped them in time so that nothing 'important' was affected. Right?

Chris: ...Shut up.

SR: Shrimp-Dick. Kukukuku

Chris: Okay, first off, i'm **not** annoying.

SR: Are too

Chris: Are not!

SR: Are too!

Chris: Are not!

SR: Are too!

Chris: Are not!

SR: Are not!

Chris: Are too!

SR: Hehe, I win.

Chris: Oh fudge me!

SR: Okay then... Next questions are from RippedOpenRose. She says:

_Hi. :3 I'd like to ask some questions. _

_Question for Barry:_

_What would you do if I told you I hated sandwiches?_

_Question for Leon and Wesker: _

_How do you guys feel about insane, rabid fan-girls pairing you guys up together?_

Barry: Y-you hate...Sandwiches? What the hell is wrong with you! *Begins ranting about how sandwiches are the best things in the world and cannot be hated.*

*2 Hours Later*

Barry: And they are amazing! You can customize them the way you like, and, and-

SR: Barry, I will make you a sandwich if you shut up!

Barry: Okay!

Leon: Okay I must say that Pairing is sick! I'm not gay! And I wouldn't kiss Steve! *Glares at SR*

SR: Ehehehe... Who said you would?

Leon: *Sigh*

Wesker: I must agree with Leon about all of that.

SR: *Sigh* Okay then. Now, I gotta get going guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to drop a few questions by! Remember: .Answer._**Anything!**_

_**Will update in 1-2 days! Bye guys~ And don't forget to keep an eye out for any fanfictions I decide to put up! **_


	5. Love Smells Like Ranch

8 Reviews? Wow, I guess I did better on this chapter! I hope this one is just as good. Thanks so much for reviewing, everyone~. ^^

SR: Hey everyone, time for another chapter of Ask The Cast: Resident Evil! We got a bunch of questions today, so I hope everyone's ready! I'm also gonna add a few questions of my own, since i'm awesome!

Leon: Does this have anything to do with the Hunger Games movie we watched last night?

SR: Why yes, yes they do. But, let's answer the questions from the reviewers, since they've been waiting! Okay, first questions are from Shiro-Shinigami again! Shiro says:

_Haha! good chapter._

_Leon, Why did you bring up Steve when the conversation didn't have him, hmmmm? :3_

_Rebecca,can you kiss Billy?_

_Chris*hugs*Poor dude! I don't think you're annoying, here*gives a nuke, three shotguns and electrical brass knuckles*Use these on Wesker as you please_

_Wesker,you know, you are good looking for your age, whats the secret?_

Leon: Uh, well it has to do with a *Cough* dream that SR had about Steve and I the other night. You don't wanna know..

SR: Ehehe...Yeah. Sorry about that. My inner-fangirl takes over my mind when I sleep. ^^"

Rebecca: *Blushes* W-well, I suppose I could..

Billy: Wha- *Rebecca kisses him for a few seconds*

Claire: Aww!

Barry: *Puts his sandwich down* I'm not hungry anymore...

Everyone: *Gasps*

SR: Oh my gosh.

Chris: *Picks up his new weapons* Heh, thanks for the weapons! Wesker won't know what hit him!

Wesker: ..I will. I'm sitting right here, Chris.

Chris: ...Shut up.

SR: Oh, next question is from Rasha The Dark Uchiha again! Rasha says:

_Pardon for the intrusion I know Rasha has been asking a lot of questions. She is not here at the moment, My name is Madara Uchiha I have only one question and that is for the person who is always in the mits of my daughters plans._

_Mr. Albert Wesker: WHY IS MY LITTLE GIRL SO OBBSESSED WITH YOU?_

_NO ONE IS MORE EVIL THAN I!_

_and I believe my daughter is hunting you._

_Madara Uchiha_

Wesker: I haven't the slightest idea why your daughter is obsessed with me. I have that effect on the ladies.

SR: Pfffft- Okay then, what ever you say Wesker.

Wesker: It's true. They all want this.

SR: *Supresses her laughter* Okay then. Next question is from CeavaRose again. Ceava says:

_Thanks, Wesker.. For punching Chris of course.. Mr. Steroids deserve to be punched.._

_So Claire, how do you feel when Wesker called you Dear heart? Not in fanfiction, but in the game(CVX)_

_Back to Wesker, do you like Claire because you found she was attractive in S. D Perry's novel?_

_Thank you :)_

Claire: W-well...I thought it was a bit strange. But I didn't really mind..

Wesker: Well, yes. I did find her attractive. I still kinda like her.

Steve: Damnit!

Claire: Shut up Steve!

Chris: *Cracks his knuckles* Watch it..

SR: Aww, young love~. How sweet!

Claire: Shut up.

SR: Well then..

Chris: Claire, we need to talk. Now.

Claire: Calm down, Chris!

SR: Um, let's just continue with the questions.. Next ones are from Everything-I-Love again. He/she says:

_Hi, it's me again, the brazillian girl. _

_So i just want to ask two things _

_First: Rebecca, how would you feel if I made a fanfic where you and Albert Wesker to stay together? (google translate sucks)_

_And, second one: And how would you feel, Wesker?_

_Bye ^^ (I'm not going to make this fanfiction because I love Wesker and I just like seeing him with OC'S)(Google translate, i suck in english, I know)._

_Oh, and one more thing! Chris, you are annoying. Do not try to deny. It is annoying._

Rebecca: Uhm..T-that would be really weird.

Wesker: I second that. Very weird indeed.

Chris: I am not annoying!

SR: Yepp.

Chris: Nope.

SR: Yepp.

Chris: Nope.

SR: Nope.

Chris: Yepp. Wait, damnit!

SR: Haha, okay, lets not waste any time. Next questions are from Ryu Coleridge. Ryu says:

_So... First of all, sorry for any misspelling, I'm a common venezuelan guy and still at high school, so don't expect too much of my english LOL..._

_Anyway, first question's for Jill: What do you really feel for Chris? And what do you think about his addiction to steroids? (I don't really believe he did it once... HE'S LYING aren't you Chris?)_

_Second question: Barry, do you only eat sandwiches in your daily routine? Don't you eat other food? I don't know, maybe pasta or fried chicken..._

_Third question: Jill, what do you think about Wesker after he used his mind-control device on you? Who do you think is hotter between he and Chris... I can ask anything..._

_Last question (for now): Nemesis, do you know any other words?..._

_That's it for now. I'm surely gonna come back with more questions and those will be way more embarrasing than these... Bye (PS: Wesker you can hit Chris in the mouth again if you want to)_

Jill: Well, he's a great guy. And his steriods obsession is unhealthy.

SR: You _like_ him, don't you?

Jill: Well, I suppose I like him a little.

SR: Aww, I can just smell the love~.

...It smells like Ranch Dressing.

Leon: Where the hell do you get ranch dressing from love?

SR: I don't know.

Everyone: *Facepalm*

Barry: W-well, I do occasionally eat soup. It's no sandwich, but it's still pretty good.

Jill: I have one thing to say about that mind control thing: _Not cool Wesker._ And Chris is hotter.

Wesker: Oh please. I'm a god.

Nemesis: ...RAWR?

SR: Aww~. He said I love you in dinosaur!

Chris: Holy peanut butter.

SR: Okay, two more reviews to go through, guys! First is from Chairmodeactivated09. He/she says:

_I don't get it. Nothing is wrong with Chris! :( He's not annoying! I love hi- DAMN IT! Fangirl moments... _

_Wesker, if you are REALLY smart, what is a meme?_

_Jill, do you like your hair to be short or long?_

_Barry, If your best friend hates sandwiches, what would you do?_

_Excella, do you find Wesker *coughs* charming? *coughs*_

_Chris, what do you want for Christmas/your birthday? *gets paper and pen*_

_Leon, do you think Ashley is really, REALLY annoying?_

Wesker: ... I know that. It's so easy!

Steve: Then what is it?

Wesker: It has to do with the internet.

SR: *Facepalms* Okay then.

Jill: I'd prefer my hair long.

Barry: I would be offended. But, I'd be fine after I explained to my friend the wonders of the sandwich.

Excella: I _did_ before he turned me into a gross slimy monster.

Wesker: Want me to do it again?

Excella: No, no that's alright, Wesker darling.

Chris: Hm, a rocket launcher, a new magnum, and a few grenades would be great!

Leon: Ashley is _**Annoying.**_

SR: It was **bold**, _italics_, and underlined! Damn he's serious.

Leon: Yes, yes I am.

SR: Okay, last questions for the night are from Anna's Rebellion. Anna says:

_Steve: why the heck did you call claire a man? What the heck is wrong with you?and tell me exactly what would you do in bed wtih claire?_

_(Hey you said they'd answer anything! And please let him answer! It's not to be innapropriate but more to make him freak out/and see chris' reaction so don't worry i'm not a pervert.)_

_Claire: how did you feel about that last question for steve? And you're tiny! Really it's like you're A STICK WITH A FIGURE! How did you get to be so tiny?_

_Sorry not really creative right now! Whoops!_

Steve: I didn't mean to call Claire a man, I swear! ...And if you really want to know, I'd press my body close to hers, and start to-

Chris: No! *Punches Steve in the face and knocks him out* Never.

Claire: T-that was the most awkward question ever. O.O"

SR: *Is watching Titanic* No! Hurry, get off the ship! It's gonna sink! *Is sobbing*

chris: Are you crying?

SR: N-no.

...Maybe.

Claire: And to answer the second part: A healthy diet and a nice amout of excercise does your body good.

SR: Wow, okay. *Yawns* Well everyone, we need to get going. Don't forget to drop a few more questions. Oh, and I have a request. I may say they answer anything, but i'm sure the characters feel very awkward sharing their sexual fantasies with everyone. You can ask semi-personal questions, just don't ask how someone would have sex with another character, please? Thanks guys for supplying the reviews this far! And remember, if you can't believe it's not butter, it probably isn't! Okay, bye guys~

_**Will Update in 1-2 days. Might do another one tonight, since my insomnia is preventing sleep once again. ^^"**_


	6. Broken Noses and Fangirls

_**I just want to express my thanks to all that have been reading the chapters, and especially to those who have asked questions! Oh, and before I forget: I'm thinking of doing an Ask The Cast: Naruto. So, if you like Naruto, I encourage you to keep an eye out for it. ^^**_

SR: Welcome back guys! It's a bit early, but I thought i'd get writing, since I got so many kind reviews~. So, I wanna get right to the questions! First one is from Chairmodeactivated09 again. She says:

_I am happy for the update :) Oh and MORE QUESTIONS! _

_Chris, when is your birthday? :3_

_Barry, what animal would you want as a pet?_

_Nemesis, Can you speak in a sentence? _

_Leon, Do you have any favorite movies? Like the Hunger Games? :D_

_Wesker, can you do magic?_

_Claire, can you sing a song? Like "Part of Me"? :)_

_Well, that's all!_

Chris: I cannot give my exact month and day, but I can tell you it was the year 1973.

Barry: I'd want a dog. Maybe he'd like sandwiches too.

Nemesis: STARS STARS STARS RAWR STARS...

SR: RAWR STARS STARS RAWR STARSSSSS..

Nemesis: RAWR RAWR STARS STARS RAWRRRR..

Leon: What are you guy's doing?

SR: Oh, we're discussing Chris's steriod addiction.

Chris: _**Its not an addiction!**_

SR: Whatever bro. Whatever.

Leon: Well, I admit the Hunger Games was an interesting movie to watch.

SR: Wanna watch it again tonight?

Leon: Sure.

SR: Sweet.

Wesker: ...Are you asking if i'm Harry Potter?

SR: You're a Wizard, Wesker.

Wesker: I am not a wizard, nor can I do magic.

SR: Damn.

Wesker: What?

SR: Nothing.

Claire: Okay, I guess I could sing something~ *Starts singing Part of Me By Katy Perry* Days like this I wanan drive awa-

Everyone: Oh dear God, no!

Claire: *Sigh* You guys suck.

SR: Thank you. Now, the next questions are from BuTTerflyKiSSes93

_Hi i has a few questions_

_ok first claire why dont you go out on a date with steve? and why do you always let your brother be mean to guys you talk to...i have a big brother and i put him in his place. lolz_

_steve: go kiss claire thats an order!_

_and Wesker: i think your awesome can i have a hug Please! _

_oh and i have a question for the guys: what qualities do you look for in a girlfriend._

_Thats all my questions thanks!3_

Claire: W-well, I'm not really too sure why I didn't date Steve. I mean, He's a nice guy. And I don't always let my brother-Well, I guess I do.

Steve: Uh...O-okay then. *Walks up to Claire and kisses her, then faints.*

SR: Way to go, Ginger. *Sighs*

Claire: ...

Wesker: Well, considering you're a fan, a hug wouldn't hurt anything. *Hugs BuTTerflyKiSSes93*

SR: Awww.~

Chris: She has to know how to handle a gun.

Leon: She has to have a great personality.

Steve: *Is still unconcious* ...

Wesker: She must be attractive.

Billy: She has to be sweet.

Barry: She has to like sandwiches.

Carlos: She has to be _**hot**_!

SR: Okay, we need to get this finished so let's skip to the next one. Next is from Nitaru. He/She says:

_heyho...nice story (; _

_Nemesis was sooo cute with this Rawr-thing 3_

_okay anyway I've got two questions^^_

_obviously the first is to wesker: _

_If you had to go to a deserted island(let's say...for about a week^^) with three other persons out of the cast who would you take with you? (: (of course None is no option :P)_

_and second question to Saddler ( he is there,isn't he?^^)_

_:Ever thought of teaming up with Wesker? :D_

Wesker: If I had to, I would take Chris, Claire, and Jill with me.

SR: Aww.~ Thanks Wesker!

Saddler: No, I have not. But it could be possible.

SR: Sweet! Okay, next is from AngelInTheDark19. She says:

_This is a good show :) First of all, Albert Wesker, I Love You! I just want to confess :3 Im one of Claire X Wesker Fans, and Steve, back OFF!_

_1st Question:Wesker... *hides behind SR* Ummm... how did you feel about people who pair you up with OC's?_

_2nd Question:*Rushed with incredible speed towards wesker* Albert-sama, why did you call claire "Dear Heart"?_

_3rd Question:Claire, do you like Albert-sama?_

_4th Question:Chris, If you found out that Claire and Wesker have a relationship,will you approve?_

Wesker: Well, I am glad to see that you are a fan of me. As for your question: I don't hate it, but it can get annoying. SR does that to every one of the Resident Evil characters.

SR: Eheheh...Yeah. But only when I can't think of a normal CharacterXCharacter fanfiction.

Wesker: As for your second question, I suppose it was because she looked very beautiful at the time.

...And I wanted to mess with Chris.

SR: Hahaha, I saw that coming.

Claire: *Blushing lightly* W-well, he is handsome. I guess I kind of do..

Chris: I would never approve of that.

...But I can't exactly stop her. She's an adult.

SR: *Approving nod* Good for you Chris! You're on the road to letting go! Now, right to the next questions. They come from Anna's Rebellion again. Anna says:

_Steve: I didn't meant THAT! I meant would you CUDDLE! Why the heck did you you have to be so perverted! GOD!_

_Claire: Same thing that I said to steve! Ewwwwww! (I swear to god SR: i am not a pervert! I'm just a hopeless romantic who wants to see sweetness beteeen her fav pairing!)_

_So yeah Steve answer my last question according to the guide lines i just gave you! Same with claire! And Steve how much did it hurt when chris punched you?_

Steve: *Is finally awake* O-oh. Well, I guess I would just cuddle with her, and also talk.

Claire: Oops. Well he's the one who answered it, not me!

SR: Ehehe...well, on to the next questions. Next up is BlissaLee. Blissa says:

_Hello, my friends._

_Leon: Why the heck did you not shoot Ashley? Trust me, I tried. Over. And over. And over._

_Ashley: Why are you so gosh darn annoying? Did something (other than this whole zombie-disease thing) happen to you in your life? Or were you born this way?_

Leon: Trust me, I wanted to. But my mission was to return her to her father, the president of the United states. I didn't have the choice.

SR: I've tried also. Over, and over and over... *Sighs*

Ashley: Ugh! Well, I _am_ the daughter of the _president_ of the _United States._ What do you think?

SR: She was definately born that way.. Okay, next questions are from CeavaRose again. Ceava says:

_It's me again.._

_Dear Albert Wesker,_

_Do you love your fans and mostly are fangirls?_

_And.. Who will you chose as your lover?_

_Claire, Jill, Excella, Ada, or Alexia?_

_End of my question~_

_Guess I miss something.._

_*walked to Chris* This is for you.. Mr. Steroids.._

_*punched Chris face and break his nose* Much better._

Wesker: Yes, I do love my fans and fangirls. As long as they don't try to rape me, I love them..

For the second part of your question, I would choose Claire.

SR: Awww.~

Everyone: _**Shut up!**_

SR: Touchy...

Chris: *Is punched in the face and has his nose broken* _**Oh son of a cracker why the hell does this always flipping happen to me?**_

SR: Hehehe...He got his nose broken.

Jill: That's _**not**_ funny.

Rebecca: Here, Chris allow me to- *Trips and sprays Chris in the eyes*

Chris: _**Oh son of a fudging cracker what the hell?**_

SR: Wow Chris, you have terrible luck. Okay back to the questions~ Next is from Ryu Coleridge. Ryu says:

_Awesome chapter... Thanks for answers guys but now I have new questions._

_For Chris, Leon and Sheva. What did you feel when you heard all those chainsaw guys? Why did you killed them? They weren't bad guys, right?..._

_Wesker, if you're a god then tell me the meaning of life..._

_Chris, do you have any other addiction?_

_Nemesis and Tyrant, Nemesis... Congrats for know dinnosaur I... guess. And now the question, does anyone of you guys know Pyramid Head from Silent Hill 2?_

_Steve, what was like to be infected with the Veronica Virus? Did it hurt?_

_Ashley, you're so goddamn annoying, I mean, seriously... What's your secret for being such annoying? Aren't you embarrased for being such a pain when you're the pres. Daughter? And what did you really meant when you said to Leon "Do extra time" in the RE4 ending?_

_Rebecca, was your love for Billy a first-sight love? Or you just had to wait for the whole nightmare to end to realize it?_

_Claire, if Leon, Steve, Wesker and you were the last human beings in the world, who would you choose to repopulate earth? _

_I guess that's it for now, I say hi from Venezuela..._

Chris: Oh god those things were annoying.

Sheva: They were so freaky.

Leon: They still give me nightmares.

Chris: We killed them because they were infected.

Sheva: They were trying to saw our heads off!

Leon: It had to be done.

Wesker: The meaning of life is to control the human race.

SR: That...made no sense at all.

Chris: No, I do not.

Tyrant: ..?

Nemesis: STARS...?

SR: Nope, they have no idea.

Steve: Yeah it sucked. I was pretty much Wesker's bi- I mean potato. The experiments hurt like hell..

Ashley: Like I said before! I'm the _**President's **_Daughter. *Starts blushing* And I don't think it would be appropriate to answer the last part.

SR: *Looks at Leon* Even the President's Daughter has a crush on you? Damn Leon you got it going on!

Leon: ...Shut up.

Rebecca: I think I had to get past the fact that he was a criminal to see how truely amazing he was.

SR: Aww.~

Claire: ...I'd pick Wesker. We'd make sexy babies.

SR: Pfffft- With you? Hell nah!

Claire: Shut up!

SR: Fine, fine. Okay, last questions are from DarkCrimsonPhantom21. He says:

_Nice one SR, My real name is Albert, Coincidence always happen, and my sister's Allison A.K.A AngelInTheDark19 is crazy about you, you enter her room,All you can see is your posters on the walls,believe me,and her sketchbook is filled with drawings of you, I admit that she have the Talent and it's kind of freaking me out when she is playing RE5,she always plays the part where you,Jill fighting Chris and Sheva, when chris is beaten,I could hear her Cheer and your taunting make her say things_.

And then he posted a second review:

_Sorry for this, my sister almost caught me, Glad that she's gone to her room, now for the questions, Wesker,what do my sister see in you? Second, Chris do you always want to be punched? Fight back man! Third,Wesker How do you think of my sister's action? Fourth,Nemesis what has gotten in you saying things all over again? Fifth,Alex what do you think of your brother? Six,Chris how do you feel that my sister wants you dead all the time being killed by Wesker?_

Wesker: I am the most loved character in the game. Even in the movies i'm a sexy beast.

SR: Arrogant much?

Wesker: Not at all.

Chris: I will fight back!

SR: Good luck Shrimp-Dick.

Chris: *Sniffles* Thats not cool..

SR: I swear, you and Leon are the biggest pansies i've ever met.

Leon and Chris: Hey!

Wesker: They are flattering.

...But I'll admit they're a bit creepy.

Nemesis: STARS...?

Alex: Albert's a great guy, although I admit he could be less arrogant.

Albert: Hm..

Chris: *Sigh* I'm used to it. Everyone loves Wesker.

SR: True. Okay great Chapter everyone! I will be heading out now. Hope you enjoyed! Oh, real quickly I would like to say something: I am starting a Resident Evil fanfiction, and i'm requesting that people Submit their own OCs to be used in it. Go to my profile and look for my story labeled The Outbreak. The form to create your OC and all instructions are there. Okay, bye everyone ^^

_**Will Update in 1-2 days. ^^**_


	7. Hugs

_**Thank you to my active reviewers! I love you all ^^**_

SR: Welcome back guys! Thanks for joining us for the 7th chapter! Now, I have other fanfictions to work on, so I need to get right to the questions!

Carlos: Are there any for me!

SR: *Looks through the reviews* N- Wait you have one question.

Carlos: Aha, I rock.

SR: Don't get full of yourself. Wesker has like 20.

Carlos: *Sighs and sits in the corner*

Jill: Wow SR, way to ruin his self-confidence.

SR: Don't start, Jill. Okay, first questions are from AngelInTheDark19. She says:

_Its me again :) My Older Brother just spilled my secrets, I have a gift for you Albert-sama,a sketch of you and Claire :) I Love You! My Brother is a Chris Lover_

_Leon,why do you have to be so playboy? I used to be your fan and RE:Degeneration you kissed Angela now Wesker stole my Heart,who do you really Love?_

_2nd:Alex, who do you think is stronger you or Albert?_

_3rd:Krauser,is it true that you love Ada?_

_4th:Albert-sama why didnt you show up in RE:Degeneration?_

_5th:Claire do you have feelings for Leon?_

Then she left a second review.

_*sits in the corner* Im so Jealous... ButterflyKisses hugged him *mumble* *mumble* I want him to call me Ally... *sigh* *walks towards chris* Sorry Chris... *She punched Chris hard on the face, hard enough to send him on the floor* Sorry once again, It's kind of Stress relieving... *Walks to Chris and Bandaged his head* As an Spirit of apology, I made some Sandwiches with Strawberry Jam on it,Although i wanted to give it to someone else... *Glances at Wesker and takes the spot on the corner*_

SR: Aww, that's sweet! You're fans really love you, Wesker.

Wesker: Thank you for drawing that picture, Ally. *Hugs her*

SR: Aww, how cute!

Chris: At least i'm not hated by _everybody._ *Is punched in the

face by AngelInTheDark19* _I give up!_

Leon: I am not playboy. I love Ada.

Ada: ...

SR: You kinda are. I mean, you kissed Ada, hit on Claire, and kissed Angela. If that doesn't say playboy then I don't know what does.

Leon: Shut it.

Alex: Well, I would have to say Albert. He has always been the best..

Krauser: N-no. Who said that?

SR: *Raises an eyebrow*

Wesker: I'm not sure why I wasn't put into that movie. Disappointing, really.

Claire: No, I do not.

SR: Damn Leon you just got shot down.

Leon: ...

SR: Okay, next questions come from Paperairplan-e. She says:

_Hi everyone! _

_So I was reading this before sleeping and seriously guys, I think I just had the weirdest dream ever. Oh well not going to give you details, unless, unless you want them? _

_So I have tons of questions for pretty much everyone. _

_Leon: When Luis "died", why did you scream "Luiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!" for such a long time? I do sympathize though. Me gusta Luis mucho! Have you ever tried telling Ada exactly how you feel? I've always noticed how passive you sort of are when you see her, or at least semi-passive. Use your loverboy charms will you? _

_Claire: What you think of the Ashford's laugh? I personally got scared._

_Steve: Any idea who abducted you after "dying" in CVX? *Stares at Wesker* *hint hint*_

_Oh and my boyfriend's a Ginger, thought I'd make you feel better. _

_Barry: Can I have a hug? You remind me my big teddy that my mom threw away since it was really torn._

_Nemesis: I draw you know. If I make you a nice drawing of STARS will you say a proper sentence? _

_Billy: What do you think of Asian beauty? I mean I'm Asian and I felt like having a casual conversation you. _

_Rebecca: How did you get recruited in to military forces? _

_Carlos: Hey hey hey! I have a question for you! What do you think about the face changes that CAPCOM has given you? I can't remember which game, but you seriously look like Hulk on it. I still think you're handsome (despite your movie version). _

_Irving: I just felt like saying I don't approve of you wearing the Marsellais gangster attire. You remind me of Salazar, the shrimp. _

_Excella: How does it feel to be carrying airbags on the front? Are those silicone or natural? Judging by the awkward line you have on the sides, it's fake. How long it your hair to be able to carry that huge donut bun? Ever had sex with Wesker? _

_Ada: First of all I'd like to say I'm a big fan of yours, since I'm part Asian and you've defined my ideal of femme fatale. Though I'd like to know if you've had any physical interactions with Wesker? This can range from placing a hand on his shoulder all the way up to sex. I bet you guys have history together. _

_Wesker: I'm quite fond of you as well. Same question as Ada. _

_Oh and I have evil plans I'd like to share with you. I'm currently a medical student who's working in bio chemistry and virology, I'd be happy to coloborate with you. Interested? _

_Oh and please, kiss Ada on the cheek. _

_Now, now, Leon. Don't get jealous. So many little squeeky fangirls love you. _

_That's all for now! I'm serious about the drawing Nemesis! And I'm seriou about collaborating Albert!_

SR: Oooh! I want details! I have really wierd dreams and it's kinda amusing to hear someone else's(I'm not creepy I swear XD).

Leon: Did you s_ee_ how the man died? I mean, come on! And, it made for a dramatic end, which everyone loves. And for your second question, I tried it once. I even said it a few minutes ago.

Luis: _Gracias por las amables palabras!_

Claire: I hate it. It's creeps me out..

Steve: I know it was Wesker..

And that's great! Made me feel better. (:

Wesker: Hm..

Barry: Oh, how cool! Sure you can have a hug! *Hugs Paperairplan-e*

Nemesis: *Nods* STARS..

SR: He said he'd try.

Billy: If you wanna have a conversation, just ask. I may be a fellon, but i'm nice!

Rebecca: I was recruited mainly for my experience in biochemestry, and my talent for medical treatment.

Carlos: I _hate_ those face changes! They don't do me justice! And thank you for asking me a question.

Irving: What the-? A shrimp, really?

SR: Pffft- I kinda see that.

Excella: They're natural!

SR: Yeah right.

Excella: Silence! They are real! For your second question, your hair must be pretty long to pull the look off. And for your third question, no I have not had sex with Wesker.

Wesker: She wishes.

Excella: *Gasps* _**You**__ wish!_

Ada: Well that is very flattering, thank you. And to answer your question: No, I have not had any physical contact with Wesker.

Wesker: No, we have never had any physical contact. I would collaborate with you, since you seem skilled. And, as you requested.. *Kisses Ada on the cheek*

SR: Well Leon, looks like you've got some competition.

Leon: ...

SR: Okay, onto the next question. Next is from Chairmodeactivated09 again, and she says:

_Chris, why do they hate you that much? It's okay that you use steroids... *gives Chris a hug* Oh my... Did I activated fangirl mode again? *lets go* sorry about that..._

_Nemesis, Can you speak this sentence? "Twinkle twinkle little star"?_

_Leon, What are your hobbies?_

_Ada, do you like playing pranks? Can you prank Wesker?_

_Jill, what are the ingredients of a Jill sandwich?_

_Wesker, can you tell a funny joke?_

Chris: I have no clue why I am so hated.. *Is hugged*

...Thank you for the hug.

Nemesis: T-twinkle twinkle l-little STARS..

SR: That was a good one, Nemesis.

Leon: W-well, work seems to be a hobby for me. Not much else.

SR: Leon?

Leon: Yes?

SR: You're boring.

Leon: *Sighs* ...

Ada: I do not enjoy pranking people. I have more important things to do..

Jill: A Jill Sandwich consists of Mayonaise, ham, cheese, turkey, a tomato, and a piece of lettuce.

SR: Wow. That's an...interesting, sandwich. o.O

Wesker: Why did Chris cross the road?

SR: Why?

Wesker: To get blown up by me.

SR: ...Wow. Just wow. *Ahem* Okay then, next question is from DarkCrimsonPhantom21 again. He says:

_Hello again SR, Here are my questions..._

_Wesker, do you have a son? according to my research, a young man named Jake Muller is your son, Shocking revelations I see, Is it true?_

_Second, Chris,you kind of changed your appearance in the upcoming Resident Evil 6? and man, the 'Fight back' i mean is fight, Goodluck Beating Wesker..._

_Third, If Jake's there, do you hate your father for what he did? Actually, I never thought that Wesker have a son_

_Fourth,Nemesis, STARS is your First word? Please say other names_

Wesker: I have no son.

Jake: Gee, thanks dad.

Wesker: I am not your dad.

SR: He's in denial.

Chris: Yes, I did change my appearance.

Jake: I don't like what he did, but I don't hate him.

Nemesis: Twinkle twinkle little STARS..

SR: *Claps* Great job, Nemesis! Alright, next question comes from Anna's Rebellion again, and she says:

_Steve: what do you usually date? Blonde, brunette, or redhead? And what color do you like better? And what eye color do you like the most?: blue, green,hazel,brown?_

_Same for claire: which hair color do the guys youb usually date have? And which color do you like best etc.? And how did you feel when he died? And if he had survived would you have gone out with him?_

Steve: The hair color of a girl has never really mattered to me, but I do prefer blondes.

Claire: I usually date brunettes. I prefer them over others.

SR: Okay guys, next questions are from BlissaLee. Blissa says:

_Hello again :)_

_Leon: If you think of it this way, Leon, the president is dead. You could shoot her right now, even. Why would it matter? You've killed a ton of people and this is just another!_

_Anyone: Who/what was the scariest/hardest thing to fight? (Personally, I think those weird things with the long tongues)_

_Wesker: Hi!_

Leon: Well, I really would. However, SR has a strict no killing rule..

SR: Yeah I do. I'm a peaceful person.

Steve: *Rolls around on the floor in histerical laughter*

SR: Shut it Ginger!

Steve: Aww...

Wesker: Hello.

SR: Alright. Last review is from CeavaRose. Ceava says:

_Hi SR, cookies and apple pie you X)_

_I'm so glad you chosed Claire, Wesker.._

_I support you both and I would love to see Chris messed up.. Again, Mr. Steroids deserve it.. Jajajaja xD_

_Don't worry, I won't rape you like the other crazy fangirls.. Because I treat you nicely without any nasty thingy so you can trust me *hugs Wesker* Hug back? ^-^ _

_Claire, since Wesker called you Dear heart, what will you call him as a return? :3_

_Christopher Redfield.. *death glare*_

_I begins to dislike you from RE5 because you totally messed up! I only likes you in REmake, CVX, and Umbrella Chronicles.. Tidy, not using steroids and charming.. While in RE5, I would love seeing you being killed by Wesker.. It was a pleasure!_

_Leon, you are no.2 after Wesker.. Me also your fangirl and I won't rape you :p.. Can you give me a friendly hug? And I'm so happy seeing you back in RE6 ^-^_

_But, you didn't fix your hairstyle and let it messy aren't you? Surely, I liked your hair in RE4 :(_

_Take care_

_~CR~_

Wesker: Sure. *Hugs CR back*

SR: Aww! We should put a sign on you that says "Free Hugs" :3

Claire: Hm, not sure. Dear Albert?

SR: How original.

Claire: Shut it SR.

Chris: Aww... *Is sad*

Leon: I'm glad to see you are a fan of me. *Hugs CR* And I know I liked my hairstyle in Resident Evil 4, personally.

SR: Well, this has been an interesting chapter! I must be going now, I have the first chapter of The Outbreak to work on. Oh, and if you would like to you can submit an OC to be put in the story! Just fill out the form when you visit the story, then leave in for me in a PM or review! Thanks guys for asking questions and staying with me this far into these chapters! Bye now!

~~~x~~~SuicidalRomantic~~~x~~~


	8. Confessions and Free Hugs!

_**So, I decided to get this done early. I was thinking of either continuing The Outbreak, or starting Ask The Cast: Naruto! I might do the Naruto Q&A first, but I wanted to get this one done since it's been popular. I love my readers and my reviewers! ^^**_

SR: Hey guys, how's it going? Okay, well I don't really have a lot of time for this, so i'm gonna dive right into the questions! Oh, and before I start: The entire cast will be giving out free hugs for the next 6 chapters! So, if you want a hug, just ask them! ^^

Steve: Don't you always?

SR: Shut it, Ginger.

Steve: *Sighs* Okay..

SR: Alright, first questions come from Chairmodeactivated09 again! She says:

_Hi! Me again!_

_Chris, *gives big box* open it, you'll find the stuff you want for your birthday/Christmas_

_Nemesis, Great job Nemesis! Now, speak this sentence: "A wish upon a star"_

_Wesker, admit it! Jake is your son! Now, who is his mother?_

_Steve and Chris, what would you do if Claire died?_

_Leon, can you wear your other costume on Resident Evil 4?_

_Ada, do you like Leon?_

Chris: *Looks at all the presents with wide eyes* _**Oh my god I love you!**_

Nemesis: A w-wish...u-upon a STARS..

SR: Yay Nemmy!

Chris: Nemmy? What the hell?

SR: That's my nickname for him. Little Nemmy! :3

Nemesis: ...RAWR?

SR: Aww.~

Wesker: Fine! He is my son. But I swear I have no clue who is mom is.

Jake: Wow dad. Just wow..

SR: Were you drunk when Jake was concieved, Wesker?

Wesker: ...I don't remember. Maybe..

SR: *Le gasp* You drink?

Wesker: Rarely, but sometimes, yes. Being a god is hard work, you know.

SR: *Sigh* I suppose you're right.

Chris: Well, first I would kick Steve's ass, then begin greiving.

Steve: I'd just flat out die! D':

SR: Aww Steve, you'll live.

Steve: No I won't.

SR: ...Pansy. Now you and Leon will be known as Pansies.

Leon: Hey!

SR: Problem? *Troll face*

Steve: _**FUUUUUUUU-**_

SR: Thought so. Now, continue with the questions.

Leon: Yeah. Next chapter I will.

Ada: Of course I like him! I wouldn't have kissed him for no reason.

SR: *Mumble mumble*

Ada: What?

SR: Nothing. Okay, next questions come from AngelInTheDark19. She says:

_Tee-Hee :) I got a hug and He call me Ally *Really Blushed* Oww... Sorry about the punch thing Chris *walks towards him and kissed Chris on the cheek* I dont hate you Chris, In fact, I Love You too :) My Brother Really hates Wesker, Here are my Questions_

_Im gonna knock down my brother for his Questions, *Started to cry* Is it true, Albert? Jake is your Son? Who is his Mother?_

_Jake, How can you be so sure, that Albert is your father?_

_Jake's Mother, BE CAREFUL FROM NOW ON! *Death Threat? Aiming the Magnum_

Chris: *Blushing* ...

SR: Aww Chrissy, you are loved!

Chris: Yeah I gu- Did you really just call me Chrissy?

SR: Problem?

Chris: Well y- No...

Wesker: I have no clue who his mother is, i'm being honest. And I everyone says Jake is my son, but he looks nothing like him.

Jake: The people who made Resident Evil said I was Wesker's kid. I have no clue if it's true or not..

SR: Well, we should try and find that out. Haha, okay next questions are from DarkCrimsonPhantom21. He says:

_Hello to all the cast... Again,My sister just thrown a Modern Poetry book at my head,It kinda hurt,Yeah,I kind of Hate Wesker,He's a liar, and SR,goodluck always_

_Wesker,dont lie now,admit it,Jake is your son,who is his mother? *Pointing the Rocket Launcher to Wesker*_

_Jake,you're such a good man,you are willing to give your blood to solve some problems,Is it true you do not feel any ounce of hatred towards your Dad,leaving your Mother behind,Denying that he is your Dad *Evil Glare*_

_Jake,do want to follow your Dad's path and become a God? and are you the opposite of your father? Do you want to rule the world?_

_Another one Jake, It seems that you are close to Sherry,did you love her?_

_Chris,who do you think is the main man in the upcoming RE6? You,Leon or Jake?_

_Wesker,is it true that you are still alive? being shot down with two Rocket Launchers by Chris and Sheva in the volcano? any returnings to the future RE series?_

_Wesker,I want true answers.._

_Wesker,Explain the Past_

Wesker: Fine! He may be my son, but I have absolutely _no_ _clue_ who his mother is!

Jake: Well, it hurts a lot knowing my dad left my mom, and the denying that I was his son was just mean!

SR: Aww, it'll be okay Jakie.~ *Hugs Jake*

Leon: What is with you and your nicknames?

SR: You know you love them Leo!

Leon: Leo? Nice...

SR: Haha, Yepp!

Wesker: Okay okay _fine_ i'll confess. It happened in L.A! I was at a party, and I had a few too many drinks! I was depressed, and I was just looking for a something to cheer me up! Then I met her-"

SR: Jake's mom?

Wesker: No, I met Fluttershy!

SR: W-wow. I don't even wanna know..

Wesker: So yeah, that's what happened.

SR: Bwahaha Fluttershy is your mom, Jake?

Jake: ... What? Oh, and to answer that other question: No, i'm perfectly happy with my life the way it is.

To answer your third question: Yes, I did sorta l-love Sherry.

Sherry: ...

Chris: Oh it's definately me! Have you seen my body?

SR: *Whispers* Shrimp-Dick..

Chris: ... *sighs*

Wesker: I _am_ still alive. However, I am not quite sure if I will be back in the series. Let's hope so.

SR: Aha, now we have questions from BuTTerflyKiSSes93. She says:

_hello every one me again! didnt get to review the last chapter so thought i would review this one..._

_ok first thanks for the hug Wesker :) made my day*smiles at wesker*..._

_ok questions: _

_everybody: so do you guys think that the new resident evil movie will be any good?_

_Chris: even though im a fan of wesker i still like you too..._

_leon: you are such a player_

_jake: how do you know Sherry?_

_Well thats all my questions for now...Bye everyone! 3_

Everyone: *Shrugs*

Chris: Well i'm glad. Not all Wesker fans have to hate me because of that.

Leon: I am not!

SR: Oh please! Ada, Angela, almost Claire, hell you even hit on Manuela! You are a P.L.A.Y.E.R.

Leon: ...

Jake: Well, Sherry was sent by the Government to bring me to them because my blood held the cure for the C-Virus. That's about it.

SR: Ohh, next one is from CeavaRose. Ceava says:

_For author, don't thank us as the active reviewers.. But thanks to you for this lovely questions show.. :)_

_So Wesker, what is your girlfriend? Is she must be smart, loyal, attractive, beautiful and honest? Just want to know no? Thanks for your hug.. I found out your hug is so warm ^^_

_Really, Claire? What about Albie? Sounds cute? ^^_

_Carlos, just want to let you know.. I hate your face in Operation Raccoon city.. Your face look chubby.. What the hell is wrong with Capcom? X(_

_Is William Birkin there? My partner idolized you as a cute look scientist and I agree with her :3_

_Me and partner wish Birkin and Wesker as our superior.. We both loves biology and chemistry very much.. So will you be our superior? _

_Thanks for da huggies Leon ^_^_

_~CR~_

Wesker: Yes, she must be intelligent, attractive, and loyal.

Claire: Albie! Haha, that's a great one!

Carlos: I hate what Capcom did to my face too X(

William: Ahaha, well I am flattered. *Blushes a bit*

Annette: *Steps on his foot out of annoyance*

William: Owww! That hurt you know?

Annette: That was the point.

William: To answer the other question; I will be your superior.

Wesker: I already agreed to last chapter.

SR: Wow the questions keep coming in! Okay, Paperairplan-e is up next! She says:

_I just read everything. Hmmm and I'd like to state out that Wesker kissed Ada on the cheek which means that you just had physical contact! Mwahahaha you fell in my trap. _

_Leon: So let me get this write, how would you explain this?_

_When Ada dies: "Aaaadaaaaaaaa!"_

_When Luis dies: "Luiiiiiiiis!"_

_When Mike dies (helicopter dude in RE4): "Miiiiiike!"_

_When Ashley dies through out the gameplay: "Oh no."_

_Haha. _

_Ashley: Have you seen Leon's face in RE2? I think it's bloody hilarious *laughs evily*_

_Barry: Thank you for the hug. Here I made sandwiches! What did you think about Lisa the first time you saw here in the Mansion? _

_Billy: If you were to pick any RE girl, asides from Rebecca, who would it be? _

_Steve: And my redhead boyfriend's name is Steven. I think it's weird. LOL next think I'll know he'll come to my place dressed as you. _

_Wesker: I'm writing a fanfiction about you Ada and Leon and the pairings are AdaxWesker and AdaxLeon (don't kill, it's pretty well written). And In the latest chapter I sort of wrote my own diabolical plan. Let me quote: "Just as natural genetical transfers, the virus shall be transferred through sexual carrier of the gene, modified by the presence of the virus naturally gives out his or her genetical pattern during the conception of the embryo. Of course this is only possible if the T-virus does not reject the expected carrier. The only flaw of the process is the time of formation of the embryo, this may take up to a total of 9 months to have the egg cell to complete its morphing up to the final stage before it's development as an actual child. If said casually: you'd be able to tell if you're pregnant only after a minimum time of 9 months after having sex. During the bearing of the child, the mother will notice regular convulsions from one until the birth of the child. The speed of development on the child inside its mother's womb is variable. We've established statistics showing the quickest development was around a month. As the child grows inside of his mother, a viral and toxic secretion shall be observed. This generally leads either to the precocity of the bearer's death, or her considerable weakening after giving birth. A part of the viruses remains in the mother's body but does not undergo any possible mutations. The obtained child is a natural acceptor of the the virus. Call it a beneficial association between man and irreproachable and invisible way to create B.O.W.s."_

_Do you approve of this plan? *Hides in case Leon, Chris, Jill and Barry decide to snap my neck*_

_Ada: How to you manage to keep your heels looking neat despite all the running? _

_That's it for now!_

Leon: Easy. When Ada died, it was for both dramatic effect, and because I loved her. When Luis died, it was for dramatic effect and pity for the way he died. When Mike died, it was purely for effect. When Ashley died, well it's Ashley. I went home and celebrated after she died.

Ashley: Ugh you are _such_ a **jerk!**

SR: Annoying.

Ashley: To answer your questions; Yes, his face _was _and still _is _funny, haha.

Barry: Ohh, sammiches! *Takes the plate of sandwiches* Back to your question: I have one word in mind; Damn!

Billy: Lisa.

Barry: *Chokes on his sandwich* What?

Billy: She's fine, 'nuff said.

Steve: I'm a real boy?

SR: No, you're a puppet, Ginger.

Steve: Really?

SR: No not really!

Steve: Awww... *Sigh* But that is awesome and very wierd, that your boyfriend has my name and hair color. Hey, maybe I was made as a real person too!

SR: Meaning you are her boyfriend?

Steve: Yepp!

SR: ...Wow. *Sigh*

Wesker: That plan just might work.. You are a _**Genius! Mwahahahaha**_.

SR: Scary Wesker is scary..

Ada: I try to clean them as often as I can.

SR: Alright, last questions come from Jayfeatherlover3. She says:

_Heyyyy, I love dis. :3 Imma ask zum questions now._

_Wesker: Yes, I am your fan. Yes, I think you're awesome. Yes, I am pairing you with an OC of mine. ^.^ She is a badass chick who is an epical fighter and is nearly undefeatable... no virus included. :3 Anyway, if in real life you WERE paired with her... how would you feel? _

_(Sorry for the logn explanation... I ramble sometimes. o.o)_

_Leon: I dare you to punch Ada in the face. :3 I'll give you $100._

_Chris: What do you think about your alternative outfit? (The one with the spikes and shades with you wearing no shirt?) I think it looks... not you. xD_

_Sheva: Do you have any feelings for Chris? If you do, kiss him on ze cheek. :3 And Jill, stay away! xD_

_Ada: How in the hell can you run in high heels and a slim dress while shooting zombies? o.o Dude, you have skillz... _

_Ok, that's all! :)_

Wesker: She sounds interesting. I would have to meet her first.

Leon: I respect women, I will not punch one for money.

SR: I will.~ *Punches Ada in the face*

Ada: Ow, the hell was that?

SR: Sorry, had to be done.

Chris: I love that outfit! It is amazing.

Sheva: I do not hold any romantic feelings for Chris.

Ada: It's difficult at times, but I manage just fine.

SR: Ah, well this has been an interesting chapter. I'm grateful to everyone for supporting it this far! I hope to produce future chapters just as good! Alright, well I want to work on A Naruto Q&A, since i'm doing so well. Have a nice day, and don't forget to R&R! ^^

_**Will update in 1-2 days ^^**_


	9. Fluttershy was a lie? :O

_**Haha, thanks for the reviews, everyone! If you are a fan of Supernatural or Naruto, you should keep an eye out for the fanfictions I am planning to write. The Naruto one will be up, probably tomorrow. The Supernatural one will be done Tuesday. So, just thought i'd let you guys know. Back to the questions! ^^**_

SR: Hey! So, I actually have to schedule some stuff, so I will be updating this just about every day. I have about a month until my vacation starts, meaning in a month I will be updating more. Okay, I wanna get right to the questions, so the first is from Chairmodeactivated09 again. She says:

_Chris, *blushes* hey, you know, you wouldn't be loved if I didn't hug you! Someone deserves a thank you for that._

_Wesker, Fluttershy is your wife? Wha-when did Fluttershy like you? You shoul've picked Twilight but I love Fluttershy so... It's okay_

_Nemesis, this time, this doesn't include stars okay? Say "I love chocolate"_

_Ashley, could you wear your alternate costume too? :)_

_Claire, play dress up with Chris! :D_

Chris: Well thanks! (:

Wesker: *Facepalm* I didn't really marry Fluttershy. I just said that because everyone wanted me to confess.

SR: Knew it. I mean, it'd be creepy if you'd sc-

Jake: No. Just don't.

SR: Okay..?

Nemesis: I l-love ch-chocolate.

SR: *Is clapping* Yay! Great job!

Ashley: Sure.

Claire: Oh hell yes! Be right back! *Drags Chris into her room*

*10 minutes later*

Claire: All done!

Chris: ... *Comes out wearing a red dress and has makeup on*

Ada: Hey that's my dress!

SR: Bahahahahhhahha! Oh my gosh this is a Kodak moment! *Takes a picture of Chris*

Chris: ...this dress is torture..

SR: Okay Chris go take that dress off and stuff.

Chris: *Goes into Claire's room and comes out wearing his normal clothing* Much better.

SR: Haha, okay next question is from AngelInTheDark19. She says:

_It's all thanks to you SR :) You put a great show! Tee-hee,Chris You're so cute when you blush :) Chrissy sounds cute too XD_

_Albert-sama,are you married already? Never thought that you hit with a girl so easily,I know you have high preference for Women,Im kind of Disappointed to your confession :( l know that... *began to cry* Is Fluttershy is a kind of Pony?_

_Claire, you heard his confession,he confirmed that Jake is his son and hit on a random girl? what is your reaction? Do you still love him?_

Then she left a second review..

_Continuation :)_

_It's not like I dont support ClaireXWesker anymore,I still love them,Claire if Leon or Steve still love you,will you take one of them as your BF? Do you feel jealous to jake's Mom because Wesker hit on her?_

_Albert,do you ever feel Jealous? if that happen to Claire,dont worry i still love you,Can i have a kiss? say you love me too XD You are still my No.1!_

_Salazar,I dont know why I call you cute,I just feel it everytime and your Laughing! How much do you hate Kennedy? on knife scene_

Chris: *Is blushing* T-thanks..

Wesker: Like I answered before Ally, I didn't really meet Fluttershy. She's a cartoon pony! I would never..

Claire: I still love him, regardless of who he hit on in the past. As for your second question, I would not date Leon or Steve.

Wesker: I love you too, Ally. *Kisses her on the cheek*

Claire: ...

Salazar: I hate Kennedy more than everyone else. It would be a pleasure to see him die.

SR: Damn, a bit harsh. Okay, next questions are from DarkCrimsonPhanton21. He says:

_Nice Job so far SR, I Promise you that my questions will always go on, Im studying to be a Lawyer,I guess my words squeeze Wesker to tell the truth, As always here's my questions..._

_Wesker,you disappoint me man,I know you hate killer parties and you are not a sociable one,you just sit and focus on your laptop typing all the time,when you are drinking,I know that you do not want others to disturb you and I know you have no interest in women other than Claire,and who is this? is it a cartoon pony?_

_continuation..._

_Jake,Is it true that your Mother is Fluttershy? You know the answer for this very well..._

_Jack Krauser,how much you hate your comrade,Leon? It seems he really cares for you,when you die_

_Human Unit Never Killed,who is your new master now? and really, what is your true name?_

_Ada, is it true that you hit with Wesker? Do you hate him?_

_Leon is this your final decision? choosing Ada? no more hitting on other girls?_

_Chris,I have a favor,can you punch Wesker on the face? If you can, Thankyou..._

Wesker: I only said that it was a cartoon pony because everyone was so set on getting a confession about it.

Jake: No. Her name's Sarah..

Krauser: I cannot stand him! He wants to wipe out a virus that could give him immense power! He is a foolish man..

Ada: No, I did not hit with him. I really do not like him..

Leon: Yeah, that's my final decision. No more hitting on other girls.

Chris: Sure! *Punches Wesker in his face*

Wesker: Chris, you are weak. Even with your steroids boost.

Chris: Oh yeah? Well your mean!

SR: Ohh nice comeback.

Chris: Shut it!

SR: Whatever. Next questions are from TheManInTheHood. I had forgotten his questions last chapter. Here's what he had to say:

_You can ignore the questions in my last review since I know your kinda have a lot of questions in your hands. I just do have 1 question though._

_Sherry: What is it like to be working in the government after being put through so much?_

_Thanks SR._

Sherry: It wasn't how I planned on spending my career. I wanted to be a doctor. But I guess it was work for the Government, or be confined for life by them.

SR: Nice point, Sherry. I would have done the same thing if I were in your situation. Okay, next questions are from CeavaRose. Ceava says:

_Hi SR! _

_I knew it! But isn't Excella attractive, loyal and intellegent also? Why you killed her, Wesker? Excuse me for hugging you.. *hugs Wesker like hugging Teddy bear*_

_Felt sorry to you, Carl :( *friendly hug*_

_Jakey! I can't wait to see your action in RE6 *hugs Jake almost like glomping*_

_And Chris.. *punched his left eye* Your new apperance make me hates you.._

_See yaa :DD_

Wesker: ...She was annoying. Almost as bad as Ashley. *Hugs Ceava back* It's fine. SR is making us give free hugs, so it's fine.

Carl: Thanks. *Returns Ceava's friendly hug*

Jake: Haha, yeah. It's gonna be awesome!

Chris: Ow! Damnit!

Steve: Stop stealing my line!

SR: Shut up Ginger! *Sigh* Okay, next question is from BlissaLee. Blissa says:

_Bonjour :)_

_Can anyone here speak French? Or any other language?_

_Chris: what are your hobbies other than taking steroids or working out? (I still love you even if you do take steroids :))_

_Ada: I will admit that when I was younger and my dad or brother played the RE games, I would pretend to be you :) You're awesome!_

_Nemisis: What was your life like before all of this?_

_And can I have a hug from Wesker and/or Chris?_

Luis: I speak Spanish.

Leon: I can speak French.

SR: Really?

Leon: Yes really.

Chris: I read.

Everyone: O.O

Chris: Oh shut up! I do read!

Ada: Well, that's very flattering. Thank you.

Nemesis: I-it was g-good until W-Wesker g-gave me the v-virus.

SR: Great sentence!

Nemesis: Th-thanks.

Wesker: *Hugs BlissaLee*

Chris: *Hugs her too*

SR: Haha, alright then! Next review was from Jayfeatherlover3. She says:

_It's meh again! :3 I love dis._

_Questions:_

_Wesker- Hmm, I can arrange for you to meet her... :) If you want, I can describe how she looks. ^.^ I was too lazy to type it up yesterday. :P Anyway, a few more questions: Do you like your theme music? Go to YouTube, type in Resident Evil 'Run Forest Run' and laugh. :P Can I have a hug? xD_

_Leon- *rolls eyes* Chicken... *gives SR $200* Hmm, if you won't punch her for money... would you punch her if I gave a sportscar? :D_

_Chris- I see... Anyway, watch the same video I asked Wesker to watch. How do you feel about that? xD_

_Sheva- Aww, come on. You have to feel SOMETHING... I mean I KNOW Chris likes YOU... right, Chris? ;) *nudge nudge*_

_Ada- It must be difficult considering how high the heels are..._

Wesker: That would be nice. And I don't really mind my theme song. Also, sure. *Hugs Jayfeatherlover3*

Leon: N-no.

SR: Score! *Pockets the $200 and punches Ada in the face again*

Ada: Damnit!

Chris: *Falls over laughing* Hahahahaha!

Sheva: *Sighs* W-well, I suppose I like him a little..

Chris: *Stops laughing* Uh...Y-yeah. Same here.

Ada: It is very difficult. But I've adapted to it.

SR: I bet. Alright, next questions are from VoiceOfTheVoicelessSxE. He/she says:

_Hewwo! :P I have to say, I'm addicted to these stories :D Okay, so down to brass tacks...:_

_Wesker: If you had a theme song, what would it be?_

_Chris: GET OFF THEM 'ROIDS, BOY! *coughs* Anywayz,.. why do you always yell "WESKER"? I mean, even the fan girls don't yell it as much as you do._

_Claire: You should call him Whisker. x]_

_Leon: You. Are. A. PLAYER._

_Jake: Who would you want to be be your mother out of Jill, Sheva, Claire, Ada, and Excella._

_Excella: You are the only person in the world that could beat Ashley in an Annoying Contest._

_Thats it! Keep doing the good work! :) Lots of love 3_

Wesker: Hm.. not really sure.

SR: Im thinking 'Fake It by Seether'. It just feels like you. And Light from Death Note. xD

Wesker: I suppose so.

Chris: I'm not exactly sure why. I just do.

Claire: Haha that's SR's nickname for him.

Leon: I'm n-

SR: Player!

Leon: I give up.. *Sigh*

SR: Maybe Ada can change you into a good guy instead of a player.

Ada: That's my plan.

Jake: I'd have to pick Claire. She'd be one hot mom xD

SR: ...That's a little creepy. If she were your mom, you wouldn't say that.

Excella: I am not annoying!

SR: Yeah, you really are.

Excella: *Sighs*

SR: Alright! Last questions are from Anna's Rebellion! She says:

_Steve:why is your name steve? Have you ever worn make up? Have you ever smoked?_

Steve: I have no clue why my name is Steve. My parents liked it, I guess.. And no, i've never smoked. And I've never worn makeup.

SR: Mhmm. Well guys, sorry but I gotta get working on a few other fanfictions while the ideas are fresh in my mind! I'll see you guys in about two days. Remember: Read and Review! Okay, bye everyone~

_**Will update in 2 days.**_


	10. Sexy Steve Dance? oO

_**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! Oh, and I might have a Supernatural Fanfiction up tonight. So, if you are Supernatural fan, then you should like it! ^^**_

SR: Hey everyone! I've been wanting to do another chapter for this all day, so here it is! We have _**12**_ reviews to go through, so I wanna get right to it! First is from Chairmodeactivated09. She says:

_Chris, Someone punched you in the left eye again? D: *someone pushes me and accidentally kisses Chris' cheek* O_O *blushes* oh my..._

_Wesker, aw :( but i love Fluttershy! Can you make a portal to Ponyville? *makes puppy-dog eyes* please Mr. Wesker?_

_Nemesis, Great job Nemmy! From now on, you will speak in OUR language!_

_Leon, can you say the french of "I love you"? :)_

_Irving, wear the funniest hat in the world!_

_Jake, do you have feelings for Sherry? _

_Claire, is Chris afraid of anything?_

Chris: O/O U-uh...

Wesker: I will try my best. Though it may take some time.

Nemesis: O-okay..

Leon: Je t'aime

Irving: Alright. *Puts on a rainbow colored hat that looks like a Christmas Tree, with lights all around it*

Jake: W-well, maybe a little.. *Blushes*

Claire: ...Cats.

SR: Why cats?

Claire: When he was like 5 our grandmother's cat got mad and tried to claw Chris's face off.

SR: Ah. Well, next questions are from BlissaLee. Blissa says:

_YES! I got a hug :)_

_Leon- who do you like better: Manuela or Ashley?_

_Jill- Just to let you know, you died three times in one hour XD_

_Nemisis- Awesome job with your sentences!_

_That is all ;)_

Leon: Manuela.

SR: I like her better than Ashley too.

Ashley: You guys are jerks!

Jill: Awww D:

SR: Don't worry Jill! Maybe you won't die again!

Nemesis: T-thanks.

SR: Alright! Next questions are from TheManInTheHood. He says:

_Back Again_

_Ada,Jill,Claire,Rebecca: I like you all. You're all attractive in anyway and anytime of day._

_Wesker: Would go so far to be come a god that you will kill your own son to be a god? (If you do...I hate you Albert)_

_Jake and Sherry: You two make a pretty good team in my point of view. Do you both think so too?_

_That's all. Thanks SR._

Ada Jill Claire and Rebecca: Thanks!

Wesker: I would not kill my own son to become a god.

SR: Aww you have a heart! That's sweet, Wesker.

Jake: I think Sherry and I make a pretty good team.

Sherry: Same.

SR: Next questions are from AngelInTheDark19. She says:

_He call me Ally :) *blushing* Im so happy just calling me that XD thankyou for the kiss Albert-sama! *kissed wesker on the cheek* I really love you! Please Claire dont be Jealous! *hiding behind Wesker* I love you both and i dont plan to steal Wesker from you, Im just his fan :) Actually I love to cosplay you and my brother likes to cosplay Albert and Chris,dont feel that way ok? :) Here are my questions_

_Chris,Im sorry but do you really like your look on RE6? you look so much older there_

_Leon,sorry for this,In RE6,do you want to be like chris? it seems you grown a beard 0.o_

_Jake where do you get your scar on your right cheek? and nice choice Jake,for choosing Claire :3_

_Albert-sama,do you plan to marry Claire? and I have a request,Albert can you sing Far Away by Nickelback and dedicate this song to someone you love?_

_Excella,are you crazy in love to our Albert? I hate you really,you are a flirty one to Albert-sama so back OFF!_

_Jill, do you love Albert or Chris? Do you like your hair blonde?_

Chris: No I don't like my new look in Resident Evil 6.

Leon: I don't want to be like Chris. But I do look great in a beard.

SR: No Leon. Just no.

Jake: I got that scar from Sherry. She thought I was a zombie so she cut my cheek.

Wesker: Well, if she would accept...then I suppose so.

Excella: Well, Albert is a handsome man. And I do not have to back off of anyone.

Jill: I love Chris. And I do like my hair better blonde.

SR: Moving along! Next questions are from DarkCrimsonPhanton21. He says:

_Hello SR,I just heard my sister giggling happily on her room,now i know why,Ugh,I hate summer,I got a damn nosebleed because of this season,As always here's my questions_

_Chris,I shouldnt have asked you to hit Wesker on the face,He didnt feel any pain at all,Man you look older in RE6,you look much worser,what can you say on your latest appearance? go check Google Images_

_Wesker,how do Sarah look like? if im right, go search in Google Images and type "Jake's mom" You will find an image of you and a woman_

Chris: I hate my new appearance.

Wesker: She has long brown hair, and brown eyes. She was very smart and pretty. However, a bit too quiet.

SR: Okay, next questions are from VoiceOfTheVoiceless-SxE. He/she says:

_Back again! :D_

_Everyone: Don't you see resemblance between Wesker and Johnny Bravo? The hair, the glasses, the fact that they're 'chick magnets'... _

_Wesker: I was thinking Super Villain by Powerman5000 It fits you. :) Can I get a hug? They seem very popular from you, apparently. x]_

_Jake: Very creepy, Jake. But I'm sure your dad would approve, I guess._

_Excella: Okay, then ask Albert if he thinks you're annoying. If he says no, then Ashley wins the Annoying Contest. _

_Chris, Sheva, & Jill: Go to Youtube and look up Wesker's Surprise by KyuTwo. How does Wesker make you feel in this video?_

Everyone: O.O Wow

Wesker: That is a good song. And yes you can. *Hugs VoiceOfTheVoiceless*

Jake: Yeah I guess..

Excella: Albert, dear? Am I-

Wesker: Yes.

Excella: Damnit!

Steve: That's my line you dumb s- *Is thrown into the closety by Tyrant* Damnit!

Chris: *Watches the video* _**That bastard!**_

Sheva: I'll never be able to look at him the same way...Ever.

Jill: ...

Well that explains a lot.

SR: That video XD Oh my gosh what is up with Excella Caramelldansen in the background? *Stops laughing* O-okay. Next queestions are from elevenzombiezz. He/she says:

_Now MEEE~~~! 9I don't know if this questions were asked before, I don't remember... xD)_

_Wesker: have you ever had a erotic dreams with Chris?_

_Chris: Have you noticed, that every bad buy in your life is labeled AW and has blond hair (Ada dyed hers xD)?_

_Claire: If you would be lesbian, which one girl would you pick and why? (Ada or Alexia xD)_

_Leon: Are you collection all RE women and planning to use them to change your diapers when you'll get old?_

Wesker: U-uh...um..well...

No.

Chris: o.O

Everyone else: O.O'

Chris: I just noticed that! Dude, first Johnny Bravo and now this?

Claire: Ada.

Ada: ...

Leon: Psshh, no!

SR: Liar.

Leon: Shut up SR! .

SR: U-um okay. Next question is from MasterOf2Idiots.1Badass. He/she says:

_HELLO !_

_: your awesome bro!I WUVES YOU!(GLOMPS YOU)_

_Chris:Your cool to!(gives hug)what was it like when you first meet Jill?_

_Forest S:you have such great hair!(GLOMPS)_

_Wesker: hehehe one day in class i random yelled out .SATURATION. it was to funny!_

_Chris:not every one loves wesker I can tell you that CUZ I LOVE YOU MORE THEN WESKER!(glomp)_

_Billy:why do you and marrus(no clue how to spell his name) look a like?(glomp) I WUVES YOU TO!_

_Sorry SR only had one question hehehe laterz!_

SR: *Is glomped* Haha well i'm glad you think so. ^_^

Chris: Thanks! *Hugs back* And when I first met Jill, I was very distracted.

Jill: You almost got yourself killed about 50 times too. ._.'

Forest S: Thanks! *Is glomped*

Wesker: That is very interesting.

Chris: Yay! ^_^

Billy: I have no clue why we look alike.

SR: Haha, next questions are from Ryu-Coleridge. He says:

_I'm back, and ready to make questions. Let me say guys that I've had a really, and I mean REALLY, bad day. I've done everything to calm down a little but nothing worked so I decided I can just spend all this rage in any random character today, you can expect anything from me tod- *I take my handgun from my pocket and shoot 5 times to Wesker*... Muahahahahaha... Err, sorry..._

_So, I'll take the opportunity to ask for my free hug, Claire could you do me the favor? I mean, it's not that I like you or anything *blushing slightly* W-what the...?_

_Wesker, sorry for the shooting, don't blame me, blame my stupid teachers. Anyway, what do you think makes you sooo cool, the sunglasses maybe? And also, I can't believe you lose control with a drink... Poor Jake, his father's a cool alcoholic and a liar. You're still my favorite character Wesker..._

_Jake, do you like your father, or would you prefer someone else as your father?_

_Carlos! You actually have a new question man... How're you doing?_

_Nemesis, I can see you have improved your english, Good for you, I'd really like to say that about myself... Do you want a star-shaped cookie. My sister made them as a homework (a cooking class), but apparently she forgot them at house and I'm not really hungry..._

_Chris, *take my handgun and shoot three times to Chris* ¡hahahahahahha! Err... Sorry (again) anyway. What is the weirdest dream you've ever had? Explain with details._

_Ada, how do you plan to change Leon into a good guy? 'cause you'll have a lot of work to do with that player..._

_SR, could you please give me a copy of the picture? you know, Chris with Ada's dress. I'm gonna post it on the BSAA Official Site Muahahahahaha._

_Leon, what do you think about the Power Rangers?_

_Last for today, Steve, I want you to dance Sexy and I know it, the entire coreography with the stripping parts and all. I want to see everybody's reaction and if you say no, I'll start shooting everyone until I run out of ammo and trust me, I have lots of ammo *evil smirk and start laughing like Light from Death Note* Jesus, sometimes I'm such a psycho._

_C-Claire, can I have another hug? *blushing again* Aww dammit!_

Claire: hehe, sure. *Hugs Ryu*

Wesker: It's definately the glasses.

Jake: He doesn't really suck as a father. But i'm still mad that he left my mom.

Carlos: I'm doing good! But, SR forced me to watch My Little Pony.. *Shudders*

Nemesis: Y-yeah!

Chris: W-well, there was this banana. It talked, and it walked. I-it tried to eat me.

Ada: I'm not sure exactly how to change him. It's gonna be difficult, yes.

SR: Sure man! Here you go! *Hands Ryu a copy of the picture of Chris wearing Ada's dress*

Chris: Damnit!

Steve: Stop stealing my line! .

Leon: They're like over-glorified colors.

SR: ...? Okay then.

Steve: ..O-okay. *Dances to Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO, doing all the coreography, including the stripping parts and such*

Everyone: O.O

Steve: ... *Puts his clothes back on*

SR: Oh god that was priceless! XD

Steve: /

SR: Okay, last question is from Rasha The Dark Uchiha again. She says:

_Hello again everyone it is Rasha and I have a question for Chris and he better not lie *Has Chidori at the ready* Why are you being a dick to Albert? *looks at wesker with her sharengan eyes*_

Chris: He was being a dick to me first. It's only fair.

SR: *Sigh* Okay guys, that's about it. Now, I have to go work on The Outbreak. Also, I think i'm going to stop the OC Submissions. I may do a sequal using new OC submissions soon, but I have to think about that. So, don't forget to drop a review! Bye~

_**Will update in 2 days.**_


	11. One Sick Host

SR: Ugh...Hey guys.

Leon: You look really sick.

SR: That's because I am.. Okay, I'm so sorry that I am so late on this, I've been really sick. Might even go to the hospital if it gets worse... Anyways, I wanna get this over with. First question is from Zero Romero. Zero says:

_Hello my name is zero of course. Any way i love all u guys expect for Ashley and excella(i think spell her name wrong but who cares). Any why here are my question._

_Chris: I dont know why everyone sayin your on steriods then again in RE5 you did punch a huge rock to save sheva. My question is how do feel that you have yet again a new partner thats NOT a chick. And what woman are you referring to that cause all your men to die._

_Ada: Why aren't you wear your typical red dress in RE6 are you doing all this madness._

_Leon: how do you feel about your partner. She said she was responsible for the outbreak to happen. And why are still trying to protect ada in RE6 how is she a witness._

_Claire: what was your though about leon when you first meet him. Same question to leon about claire._

_Ashley: how do feel that your father died and are you mad that leon had to shot him because he was a zombie._

_Sherry: where were you this whole time you suddenly show up and help jake._

_Jake: why is your last name Muller arent you wesker's son._

_Thats all. Oh also to the heros can i have a hug from all of you guys thanks :)_

Chris: It's kinda strange, since i've had many girl partners, but i'm not really complaining. And for your second question: I don't exactly remember..

Ada: Everyone needs a change once in a while. Even me.

Leon: It was a bit shaky, but I got used to her. I don't exactly believe that she caused the outbreak, but there is a possibility. And for your second question: I-I love her, even then.

Claire: I thought he was gonna die, truthfully.

Leon: I thought she was gonna gut me with that knife of hers.

Ashley: He was my _dad_, of course I was _mad_. Zombie or not, he was _my_ father!

Sherry: I was with the government. Worked with them until they sent me to find Jake.

Jake: Well, Dad walked out on mom, and I don't think they were married. So she gave me her last name instead.

*As requested, everyone hugs Zero*

SR: Okay, now- *Coughs a lot* Now we have questions from MasterOf2Idiots.1Badass. He/she says:

_Ashley:its ok I don't think your annoying*gives cookies* here there ready good!_

_Carlos:hey good lookin what's cookin XD_

_Forest S: you are such a ladies man I love it!*blushes & kisses cheek*you are two cute!_

_Alexia: may I please be your next test subject oh great and powerful one._

_Marcus(did I spell it right?)I am in love with those beautiful leeches you have may I take one home? Please._

_Billy*glomps again* do you ever smile? if not do wanna hear a joke?_

_Weaker: I was explaining uroboros To my friend one day and he would not stop yelling out tentacle rape XD it was to funny! And may I PLEASE have uroboros I'll clean him and feed him people and everything ! _

_Chris:*hugs again* my friend keeps saying your doing steroids * squeezes him so he can't breath* he's lying right!_

_The most magnificent SR:*hands you a box full of cookies * here help your self and the others your doin a great job*hugs*_

_Well I'm out guys remember to stay classy and do everything like boss!_

Ashley: Yay a cookie! *Noms the cookie happily*

Carlos: I'm making soup! *Pours soup into a bowl*

Forest S: Aha, well thanks!

Alexia: *Giggles* Sure, darling!

Marcus: I'm sure I can spare one, if you will take care of it! *Hands him/her a leech*

Billy: Sometimes I smile. And I guess I could listen to your joke.

Wesker: That's interesting.. And if you promise to cause some destruction with him, you may keep him.

Chris: *Coughing* I-I did once. Not anymore though.

SR: Thanks for the cookies! I'd hug you, but I don't wanna get you sick. Okay, let's skip to the next questions. Next is from CeavaRose. Ceava says:

_Heya.._

_Coming here just to hug Wesker, Jakey, Leon, Claire, and Ada.._

_But I want to hug Wesker more! ._

_And.. Chris.. *targeting the right eye* guess you're lucky this time because someone know that I'm punching your left eye.._

_Random question for everyone.. _

_Starts the Females_

_"What is the meaning of True Love you?_

_Will you always beside him even he ask you to stand back?"_

_Lastly, males.._

_"What is the meaning of Gentleman to you? _

_Every woman want a romantic date, so what is the ideal romantic date to you?"_

_Ta-ta for now.._

_~CR~_

*Jake, Wesker, Leon, Claire, and Ada all take turns hugging CR*

Chris: *Covers his eyes* ...

Ada: There is no meaning. And I would stand by him, no matter what.

Claire: Being able to picture yourself with the person for the rest of your life. And yes, I would stand by him.

Ashley: If he buys me stuff I want! And he _can't_ tell _me_ what to do!

Chris: Someone who treats her right. And my idea of a romantic date is maybe a movie.

Leon: Someone who makes her feel like a princess. And my idea of a romantic date is taking her for a candle-lit dinner.

Wesker: Someone who won't try to kill her. And enslaving the human race would be a romantic date.

SR: Okay... Next is from Rasha The Dark Uchiha. Rasha says:

_Rasha here,_

_*Punches Chris in the mouth* Still does not give you the right!_

_Wesker:How do you put up with this guy? _

_Jill:Why don't you just screw Chris and get it over with._

_Carlos: Why in Umbrella Cron. For the Wii why would you tell Jill grill me later?_

_Claire:Stay away form Wesker and that goes for you too you ditch Excella._

Chris: Ow! Fudge my life!

Wesker: It's difficult..

Jill: *Is blushing a lot* ...

Carlos: No clue. It was just good timing I guess?

Claire and Excella: Well then..

SR: Meh, next is from TheManInTheHood. He says:

_TheManInTheHood here._

_Questions:_

_Chris and Leon: If you were to switch bodies with any girl, who would it be? _

_Nemesis: Since you got your sense of speaking clear and free,can you at least sing a simple song like Old McDonald?_

_Claire: What's the most embarrassing thing you have ever done that your brother has caught you doing?_

Chris: Jill, definately!

Leon: Claire..

Chris: ...! *Glares at Leon*

Leon: ...

Nemesis: O-old McDonald h-had a farm... E...I...E...I... O

SR: Nice, Nemesis. *Sneezes*

Claire: ...I was playing with barbie dolls.

SR: Woww... Okay, next is from Ryu Coleridge. He says:

_Hey guys, thanks for answering my last questions, and sorry for being such a psycho. I-I'm not like that all the time y'know? *bad poker face*... A banana Chris? LOL, mine was an apple._

_And t-thanks for the h-hug Claire *blush* dammit!_

_And Steve, I can't believe you danced LOL, that was totally PRICELESS *laughing* let me confess that I didn't have any ammo, I emptied the clip with Chris hehe... I'll be right back in a moment *leave the place for a while*_

_*Entering through the door* Heey guys I'm back. Look Wesker, new sunglasses, just like you. I hope this makes me cooler... So first question, what do you think about me guys? Psycho, cool, say whatever you feel._

_Chris, look at the BSAA official site okay? I think you'll find some interesting comments from the members of the organization about the picture, read them aloud please *evil smirk* thanks for the picture SR._

_Good luck with Leon, Ada. Btw Leon, I challenge you to bald your hair for two chapters, then you can buy a wig or something.._

_Jill, what was your first impression of Nemesis, and what's your impression of him now?_

_Last question's for HUNK, please, show your face 'cause I'm sure we all want to see it._

_I guess that's it_

Steve: You're pretty cool.

Claire: Cool, but a bit scary last chapter.

Chris: Cool.

Leon: You're pretty nice.

Ada: Cool.

Leon: Challenge accepted.

Jill: He was creepy at first, but he's not all that bad now.

HUNK: Alright. *Takes his mask off* ..

Everyone: O.O

SR: U-um...Next is f-from coldn'deadly. He/she says:

_Hey SR I'm new to your story. Great job on all of them._

_Alexia: your cute ,please hug me for about the rest of this chapter. You still look good even in your transformations._

_Wesker: If you are as strong as you say you are... *punches Wesker by surprise* whoooatah (that was supposed to be a kung fu noise)_

_Claire: Why did you say you still love Wesker. Seriously, he beat you up and almost killed you._

_Chris: If I was you in RE5 I would've had Wesker on his knees holding a gun up to him shooting while saying. "This one's for hurting Claire, this next one is for Jill" and who ever else he killed or hurt. BTW I saw a comment on a youtube video on Steve's death. It read " Yes he's finally dead, now my little sister will stay virgin forever". Was that your comment on Steve dying?_

_Leon: Sorry bro, but you are a player. First Claire followed by Ada, Angela, Manuela, Ashley, whom I despise, and finally maybe every girl you've met. Srry, but I can't name the other 9,999,999,999,999._

_Girls in wolfpack in RE: ORC: What did you think of Leon when you first saw him._

_Leon: Did you try and negotiate (A.K.A "FLIRT") with the female members of the Wolfpack._

_Vector: I heard you're in your Mid - 40's._

_Wolfpack: I bet Leon could've beat you guys silly if he was as dangerous as he was in RE4._

Alexia: Sure! *Hugs him/her*

Wesker: *Grabs his/her fist* ...

Claire: I-I don't know..

Chris: Yes, that was my comment.

Leon: *Sigh* I give up..

Girls of wolfpack: Player.

Leon: N-No...

SR: Yes...

Vector: Yes, yes I am.

Wolfpack: Maybe.

SR: Meh, next is from BlissaLee. Blissa says:

_Hello :) if some words are messed up its Bc of autocorrect -_-_

_Chris: If u were gay, which guy would u date-Wesker,Leon?, or your choice?_

_Ada: If you were a Color what Color would u be? _

_Wesker: if u were a candy what would u be?_

_That is all for now :D_

Chris: ...Leon.

Leon: O.O

Ada: Red.

Wesker: A lollipop.

SR: Pffft- I get that. Okay, *Coughs* next is from Chairmodeactivated09. She says:

_Wesker, if you're an animal, what animal would you be?_

_Claire, how many years is Chris older than you?_

_Chris, do you believe in ghosts?_

_Sheva, do you have any feelings for Josh?_

_Leon, what would you like to change on Ashley's appearance?_

_Ashley, don't worry Ashley, you're still my favorite character! :3_

Wesker: A wolf..

Claire: About 6 years older.

Chris: Yes, yes I do.

Sheva: No I do not.

Leon: Can I say her voice? That's about it.

Ashley: Yay fans!

SR: Next questions are from AngelInTheDark19

_Hello again :) Ugh, Vacation's almost over . It means im out for a while, Im going to college, Im taking Computer Science,Im gonna miss Wesker :) This is my last Question_

_Albert-sama,What can you say about your appearance in Marvel Vs. Capcom? Youre so cool there :D Your moves and special attack are awesome! You surely beat Chris hard on the trailer,I really love your memorable lines :) Can you say one of your lines? *Hugs Wesker tightly* Bye Albert... (Hug back?) Can you sing "Far Away" by Nickelback?_

Wesker: You're merely postponing the enevitable.. (sorry if that;s the wrong quote ^^') *Wesker hugs her back* Bye, Ally.

SR: Okay, next questions are from Experimental Agent 1123.

_hello. would any of you want any experimental weapons?_

_Chris: why u change so much in RE6!_

_wesker: do u think it is possible to create a machine that creates things from fictional worlds like a dragon or a completely normal human?_

_Claire&Steve: my friends and I are having dinner at a local restaurant Friday nite, wanna come?_

_Jill: can you help me with lock picking_

_cast: who has the best bomb skills here? crafting and defusing._

Chris: I'm not sure.

Wesker: I think it's possible.

Claire and Steve: Sure..

Jill: Sure can!

HUNK: I'm pretty good at it.

SR: Okay guys, sorry but I really gotta get going. I'm getting sicker by the minute... Bye!

_**Will review in 1-2 days, maybe more.**_


	12. Finally Back

_**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanna apologize for me not updating. I am no longer sick, but I am facing some majorly stressful issues between my friends. I've been helping one of my friends get better after an ugly break-up between him and his girlfriend.**_

SR: Hey guys, I have some bad news. We will be answering the bunch of questions submitted, but after this, I'm afraid we can't continue. So, let's get to the questions.. first is from Chairmodeactivated09. She says:

_Leon, what do you like about Ashley? _

_Ashley, can you ask Leon to teach you how to use a gun? _

_Chris, umm you can have this... *gives a big heart shaped cookie* *blushes*_

_Wesker, when will my portal to Ponyville be ready?_

_Ada, do you have any other favorite color besides red?_

_Jake, do you have powers like your dad?_

Leon: Hm. I can't really find anything I like about her.

Ashley: _Ugh_ can you_ please_ teach me how to use a gun, _Leon..._

Leon: Sure I guess.

Chris: Cookie! Oh my gosh I love you! *Hugs her*

Wesker: I finished it last night.

Ada: Silver I guess..?

Jake: No, my blood just seems to be magical, ahaha.

SR: Next is from TheManInTheHood. He says:

_Back again. Sorry SR for your predicament now. Anyways hope you feel better. :)_

_Chris and Clarie: I was thinking about you guys having a reality show called ''The Redfields''. What do you think about the idea?_

_Jill: What color would you be?_

_Gracias SR._

Chris: Haha, that would be pretty cool.

Claire: As long as cameras don't follow me around _everywhere_ i'm okay with it.

Jill: I'd be a soft blue.

SR: Okay, next question is from Zero Romero. Zero says:

_Hello again and thanks for the hugs guys. I have more questions._

_Chris: If you were a millionaire, what would you do._

_Parker(if he is there): How did u meet Jill and what was ur thought about her. Same question for Jill about Parker._

_Wolf pack: Are you guys still going to have ur revenge on umbrella for leaving u all to die._

_Ada: what are some hobbies u like to do._

_Everyone: what would ur life be if umbrella never existed._

_Claire: what were ur thoughts about steve when you first meet him. Same to steve about claire._

_Steve: If you some how control the Veronica virus inside you what would you do._

_Carlos: How did u feel when Nichola(i think i spell it wrong) betray you._

_That's all for now and here are some chocolate chip cookies for all of you._

Chris: I'd buy every gun in the world, ahaha.

Wolf Pack: Yeah!

Ada: Well, Target Practice is fun.

Everyone: Amazing!

Claire: I thought he was one confused boy. And his jokes sucked..

Steve: I thought she was _**hot**__!_

To answer your second question, I would get revenge on Wesker, and return for Claire!

Carlos: I can't even describe..

SR: Next questions are from BuTTerflyKiSSes93. She says:

_Hello Everyone!_

_sorry you've been sick SR, Hope you feel better..._

_ok questions..._

_Everyone: Mothers day was this weekend, did anybody celebrate?_

_Chris: in high school what group would you hang with?(jocks,band,geeks,etc..)_

_Billy: do you have feeling for Rebecca?_

_Wesker: what made you want to become evil, and take over the world._

_Everyone: has anyone ever met a character from another game..._

_well those questions were random :) lolz well bye for now guys._

_*BK*_

Everyone: Yeah we celebrated!

Chris: Most likely Jocks. Im more athletic.

Billy: ...Yes.

Wesker: Well, I was pretty much raise that way.

Everyone: Nope!

SR: Next is from coldn'deadly.

_Alexia: if I could kiss any girl here it would be you._

_Chris: I will never think the same of you again._

_Wesker: the same for you too! Why? It's because I was searching for "Chris VS Wesker pics" for a wallpaper, but instead I got a picture of you two hugging in a shower shirtless. *vomits out window then punches Wesker*_

_Elza Walker: Your like Claire in many ways. Any comment?_

_Claire: How do you feel about CAPCOM trying to hook you up with so many guys? BTW Leon was supposed to be Steve in CVX, but CAPCOM decided to keep Leon and R.I.P Steve._

_Steve: I thought you were the Mercenary in RE6. Sorry your not._

_Thats it_

_Alexia: ;)_

Wesker and Chris: O.O

Elza: Nope.

Claire: I thought it was stupid.

SR: Wow next is from LotsOf1magination. He/she says:

_This goes for Leon and Chris,Leon and Chris do you guys believe in aliens?_

Leon: Yep.

Chris: Nope.

SR: Next is from NightCoringMadness. Night says:

_Hello fellows me again! _

_Hey Carlos I think you should give SR some of that soup. XD_

_: thank you I always thought your leeches were cute!*starts playing with leech* I'm gonna name you billy jr. An mr.m may I please have hug?_

_Wesker: oh don't worry I shall do many horrible things with uroboros *smiles evily* a lot of horrible things indeed I'm gonna name him Walter._

_Chris: smh. as punishment you have to babysit Walter(uroboros) and billy jr.(leech)*hands them to Chris* have fun!_

_Billy: ok ummm I only have yo momma jokes...(glomp) your just to hug able!_

_: what were thinking when you first meet Carlos?_

_Welp I hope you get better SR!_

_XOXOXOXOX Master!_

Carlos: *Hands SR the soup*

Dr. Marcuss: Nice name. And sure. *Hugs*

Wesker: i'm glad to hear that. *Smirks*

Chris: *Sighs* Fineee...

Billy: Uh, thanks. *Blushes*

Jill: I thought he was pretty nice. Until he started hitting on me..

Carlos: You know you loved it! *Winks*

Jill: Uhh, no.

SR: Okay, next is from Rasha The Dark Uchiha. Rasha says:

_Hello Everyone._

_Albert a friend and I are having a little bet would you settel it for me*Gives Wesker the puppy eyes* She thinks Final Fantasy 7's Sephiroth is more of a bad butt than you and I know your better than that. So in a not so fair fight who would win You Albert or Sephiroth? everyone can throw there to cents in if you wish because my friend is making a fic about it._

Wesker: Definately me.

Everyone else: Wesker for sure.

SR: Uhhm, okay next is from pyrocatboy. He says:

_Wesker: Who is best pony? Chris: Do you believe in the magic of friendship? Jake: Are you a brony? Clair: What would your reaction be if you found out Chris is a brony? Irving: Every girl goess crazy for a sharp dressed man, am I right? Steve: GINGERS DON'T HAVE SOULS! Barry: Here, have a complimentary apple from Sweet Apple Acres. Leon: Y U SO AWESOME! Four-eyes: You are adorable, can you hug me?_

Wesker: Twilight for sure.

Claire: It wouldn't surprise me..

Chris: Hey!

Irving: You are so right. *Smirks*

Steve: Damnit! *Goes to cry in a corner*

Barry: Thanks! *Takes apple*

Leon: Y U ASKING ME? XD

Four-Eyes: Sure! *Hugs*

SR: Okay next is from AngelInTheDark19. She says:

_Hello SR! I hope you get well soon! I'll pray for your recovery :D Actually im been hospitalized yesterday because of my heart failure :( Im okay now, so you too SR :D_

_Everyone: Hello Minna-san! How all of you can say about the upcoming movie the "Resident Evil: Retribution"? Do all of you are included there? :3 The story is like the zombies rule the world ( Or Wesker ) this is exciting, catch up on September!_

_Jill: Do you like your appearance in RE:R? It look like your the Antagonist in the movie, SO COOL XD_

_If Alice is there, how much do you hate Albert-sama?_

_Chris i like you! XD you are so handsome in RE:R! but YOU LOOK SO MUCH OLDER IN RE:6! can you say some heartful message to your fans?_

_I have to admit Albert-sama, your death scene on the RE:AL kinda disappoint me, but im expecting more on the new movie, im sure it's a pure VENGEANCE! right? can you comment about your death-scene on RE:AL?_

_Claire, do you REALLY HATE Albert-sama? It seems you lost your memories temporarily on the movie RE:AL, You are really mad at your brother XD Hey Albert-sama can you propose to Claire? XD i know Jake will agree, now now Chris, give your blessing, be sure to not ruin the moment! and Steve shut your mouth when this happen! :)_

_Leon you really look so mature in RE:6! do you like your new handsome feature? ( Dont worry, im not your fan anymore! im a loyal Albert Wesker Fan! )just wanted to ask,please explain the whole detail!_

_Hey Salazar, can you return your vengeance by throwing a knife on leon's head, dont fail now! and please say one of your memorable lines! Kind of Cute :P I just dont know why i called you that :)_

_Sherry, do you really think that you can hate wesker?_

_Hey Excella! ( SLAPPED HER HARD ON THE FACE 10x ) that should keep your mouth in bay! any word that comes from your mouth if you talk back, My hand will do the talking! or you want to be punched than a fresh slap on the face? Right Albert-sama?_

_Note to all cast: Please answer it truthfully :D_

_Bye Bye for now,ill review quickly when you updated! Take Care! :D_

_Sorry i forgot... ( Slapped Excella in the face 9 times ) that's a farewell greeting, hahaha! Im such a bad girl, do you think Albert-sama?_

Everyone: I wanna see the movie!

Jill: I don't mind my appearance.

Alice: Words cannot describe..

Chris: Thanks! And, I'll try! *Looks at a camera that isn't there* To my fans, from the bottom of my heart.. All I can say, is that it pleases me so that you chose me over Wesker! Thank you everyone, I love you all!

SR: Aww.

Wesker: Yes, it was rather disappointing. I was ashamed.

Claire: N-no, I don't hate him.

Wesker: I want to wait for the perfect moment to propose.

Leon: Yes, I do look rather handsome *Strokes invisible beard* I feel...Like a Lumberjack.

Sherry: Yes, I do think that I can.

Excella: FFFFFF-

Wesker: *Chuckles* You are a bad girl.

SR: Okay thenn...Next is from DarkCrimsonPhantom21. He says:

_Hello SR,i hope you get well soon,my younger twin sister,Allison,have gone to an operation,it means she's out for a while and Wesker cant hug her_

_Chris if your on an ocean and there is Claire and Jill who's drowning,which one of them will you save?_

_same as Wesker,who will you save Jake or Claire?_

_Wesker,can you kill Chris in front of claire?_

_Chris,are you letting Claire to be with Wesker?_

_Wesker,can you watch "Albert Wesker tribute Animal I Have Become" in youtube,tell me if this song suits you_

Chris: Sorry Jill, but I'd have to pick Claire. Family first.

Wesker: Hmm... tough choice...

Wesker: Claire would kill me. So, not right now. Maybe later..

Chris: She's not a child anymore. I can't really interfere..

Wesker: *watches video* This song, is very interesting...

SR: Okay, Moving along. Next is from Jayfeatherlover3. Jay says:

_Questions..._

_Wesker: Ok, she wears all black; she has a short cape; her face is hidden under her hood, which she never takes off, so you never see her face, all you see is her mouth; she carries tri-bladed swords hidden beneath her cape; she has a handgun she also carries, and a knife; she is a very skilled fighter, and... I can't tell you exactly what they are yet but she has special "abilities" that she was born with, not from a virus. I will try to get a picture of her, as I am not very good with descriptions._

_Leon: Wow... you won't even punch Ada for a sports car? I think you'd punch Ashley, which counters your statement that you have respect for women. :) _

_Chris: I dare you to dress as a circus clown and dance to 'Baby' by Justin Beiber. You also have to sing to it. :D (And yes, I hate Justin Beiber.)_

_Claire: Pole dance in front of Steve. Just do it. I wanna see his reaction._

_Barry: You think Jill Sandwiches are so great? I suggest you try Subway sandwiches. xD_

_Excella: Go die. You are annoying. -.-_

_Ashley: I actually like you, but you ARE kind of whiny... But I still think you and Leon are cute together. ;)_

_Ada: *Throws can of green paint on* I felt like it. o.o_

_For Wesker... again...: If Jake died right now, would you cry, laugh, or do nothing?_

_HUNK: Can I have a hug? xD_

Wesker: She sounds interesting...

Leon: ...Damnit.

Chris: *Dresses as a circus clown, singing and dancing to Baby by Justin Beiber. (I hate JB too. XD )

Claire: Interesting request.. *Pole dances as Steve watches*

Steve: O/O *Faints*

Barry: Subway? Sounds interesting.. I may try it.

Excella: .. *Is afraid she will get hit for speaking*

Ada: ... -.-'

Wesker: The natural thing for humans to do is cry, so that I guess..

HUNK: Sure. *Hugs*

SR: Okay, that concludes this Update! Again, sorry for being so late. ^^'

_**Will Update soon.**_


	13. The End

SR: Hey guys, as you noticed, I changed my username. But, you can still call me SR if it's easier. Anyways, I'm sad to say this will be the last chapter for Ask The Cast: Resident Evil. I have two stories besides this that I want to continue, and it would be easier if I finished this up. So, we will answer the questions that were submitted, and then that's the end. So, first question is from AnnasRebellion. Anna says:

_whoa!_

_alright! That's It!_

_Steve: what was it like to see claire pole dance?_

_Claire: how did steve's little reaction make you feel?_

_chris: did you you thinlk that it was funny that steve fainted?_

_sorry i'm a little silly right now_

Steve: ...Wow.

Claire: The reaction was priceless! *Laughs*

Chris: Yes it was pretty funny.

SR: Haha, next is from Slytherin Potter. Slytherin says:

_Hey SR and RE crew. I got a few questions for Leon, Ada, Chris, and supposedly if its true the clone of Ada (Carla Radames)._

_Leon: How far would you go to prove everyone that Ada is actually innocent and there really is a clone of her who is Carla? Because i saw you telling Chris that shes a key witness and that you guys would need her. And if she was a clone would you finish the clone off..? Also im going to pick your story first bruh in RE6 cuz you and ada are da best in my opinion out of everyone. Also it seems you still have feelings for Ada which is good in my book_

_Leon & Chris: What did yall think of you guys fighting each other in the trailer pretty even or do you think one of yall had the upper hand in the fight._

_Chris: Would you listen to Leon for one second bruh before you jump in trying to shoot Ada or Carla? Lol._

_Carla (I hope both of you and Ada are in it that would be cool anyways) What do you think of being the #1 villian having every1 after you trying to hunt you down. Also would you manipulate Leon to try and tear both him and Ada apart?_

_Ada: What do you think having a clone? If there is a clone of you would you join forces with leon to try and stop her or would you go along with the clones plan? _

_Thats it and SR keep it up gurl your doing well._

Leon: I do still have feelings for Ada. I would go as far as I have to, to prove that Ada is innocent.

Chris: I thought it was kinda wierd, but I did have the upper hand.

Leon: Oh please. I was obviously kicking your bass!

Chris: Nope. They both gotta go.

Ada: Hey!

Chris: Sorry but it's true!

Carla: Being hunted down by everyone kinda sucks, but it's worth it when i'm trying to split up Ada and Leon.

Ada: I shouldn't have a clone. I'd definitely chose Leon over her.

SR: Okay then. Next up is Chairmodeactivated09. She says:

_Chris: *blushes* *soft voice* I love you too... Anyway, in Marvel vs Capcom 3, who do you like to be partners with?_

_Wesker: THANKS WESKER! *hugs* Oh and what do you think about your moves on MvC3?_

_Jill: Which is cuter? *shows picture of Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy*_

_Ada: Do you like pink?_

_Claire: what type of music would you prefer?_

_Leon: are you sure you can't find anything that you like about Ashley? D:_

Chris: Hm...Can't decide.

Wesker: The moves on MvC3 are pretty good.

Jill: That one. *Points to Fluttershy*

Ada: Pink is not my favorite color, but it's not terrible.

Claire: Rock. Definitly.

Leon: Nope.

SR: Moving along. Next is from NightCoringMadness. Night says:

_hey hey hey_

_Glad ta see you back SR!_

_Billy:D'AAAAAAAAAAW I MADE YOU BLUSH!(glomps) you and Becca-chan really need to hook up!_

_Chris:*takes Walter & Billy jr. back* my baby's I hope you both had fun with uncle chris. They didnt give you any trouble did they?_

_Ashley:just remeber 'HATERS GONNA HATE'_

_Barry B:your are one of the most BAD ASS characters I have ever seen!_

_Dr.M:(glomp)I was sooooooooooooooooo sad when I found out wesker and birkin had you killed._

_HOMEMADE COOKIES FOR !_

_LATRZ :)_

Billy: Yeah.. *Blushes more*

Chris: No no, they were fine..

Ashley: Haha Yeah!

Barry: Thanks you :3

Dr.M: I was too :P

SR: Next is from KiuubiKagome. Kagome says:

_Hello Everyone*Glaires at Wesker*_

_I see Rasha has been here *Looks at Chris*_

_Jill:If you don't want Chris can I have him?_

_Joseph*If he is is here*I really think it is sad you became dog chow *Kisses Joseph's cheek*_

_Wesker:Sorry Whiskers, but Sephiroth has a seven and a half foot long sword and most of all he has a wing. You would so lose especially with me writing it.*Laughs Evily* Oh did I forget that he can drop a meteor on your head...You would so lose._

_Rasha has so much faith in you it is so sad_

Jill: Sure.

Chris: Hey!

Jill: Sorry..

Joseph: Yeah, me too. *Blushes*

Wesker: Whatever you say.. *Rolls eyes*

SR: Next is from BlissaLee. Blissa says:

_Bonjour! I'm back :) And I can't help but notice my question about what color you are is being repeated...;)_

_Ada: Oh my gosh you run away like every five seconds (In Archives)! What are you doing? _

_Everyone: Aren't sewers the best? Those weird frog things and zombies and spiders and squid thingys...good times, right? Anyway, what is the worst place to fight at/in?_

_And my usual pointless question: Wesker: what color would you be? (no black-black isn't truly a color)_

_Don't you love me? Well, goodbye for now :D_

Ada: ...Stuff.

SR: Stuff?

Ada: Stuff.

Everyone: Ewww... Sewers suck.

Wesker: ...Red?

SR: Okay I must cut this short. well, this is the end. Goodbye everyone! Take a look at my other stories if you have not already ^^


End file.
